<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Augment Project by Anatropes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861523">The Augment Project</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatropes/pseuds/Anatropes'>Anatropes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From the Darkness - Into the Light [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Augments, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Sex, Slow Burn, Star Trek: Into Darkness, adapting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:36:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatropes/pseuds/Anatropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones return from their unexpected adventure into the future but their troubles are hardly over. They still need to deal with Starfleet, the Federation, and of course 72 Augments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Joaquin Weiss, Joaquin Weiss/Suzette Ling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From the Darkness - Into the Light [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone,</p><p>This story is a continuation (of sorts) of my first story "From The Darkness". Before you begin reading this one I recommend you go and read "From The Darkness" first, as there will be a lot of references to it. </p><p>I welcome any and all comments and if you like what you read, please don't forget to put a kudos on it! :D</p><p>For those who followed me here from my original story... Welcome! :) I look forward to hearing what you think of this one!</p><p>Note: "The Augment Project" and "Into the Light" can be read simultaneously, in fact, its recommended :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p>
<p>“Good luck, Captain,” they heard Aereon say over the comm, right before they got pulled into the singularity. </p>
<p>A feeling of disorientation came over them and then intense pressure across their entire body. He thought he heard Bones grunt, or was that him? Then everything stopped and they found themselves staring at a very familiar and welcoming sight. The Enterprise was waiting for them.</p>
<p>Jim heard the chirp of the communicator and grinned. “Kirk here,” he said.</p>
<p>“Captain,” Spock’s voice greeted him. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Jim exchanged a glance with Bones, they both had mile-wide grins on their faces. “It’s good to hear your voice again, Spock.”</p>
<p>“Captain?”</p>
<p>Bones snorted. “Damn green blooded goblin, I bet he didn’t miss us at all.”</p>
<p>Jim chuckled, he couldn’t see Spock but he could practically feel the Vulcan’s eyebrow raising to his hairline. </p>
<p>“Missing someone that’s only been gone fifteen minutes is highly illogical, Doctor,” Spock said.</p>
<p>Jim exchanged another glance with Bones, this time they shared looks of confusion. “Fifteen minutes?” Jim said. “Spock, we’ve been gone for days!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock stood with his hands behind his back waiting for his Captain to step out of the meeting room. The waiting hall was quiet, only the occasional echoing footsteps of someone crossing it to go about their business interrupted the silence. At the moment no one else was in the hall and Spock could hear the murmur of voices and chairs moving from the meeting room. The meeting was over.</p>
<p>He shifted slightly on his feet in anticipation. He couldn’t understand why his Captain was so determined to get this project off the ground, but this was the latest of many meetings he had already attended for his cause. The Augment Project, as many on the Enterprise began to call it, but after all they’d been through with Khan, it made no sense that his Captain would be the one to champion this project but Spock knew that once Kirk made up his mind, there was no changing it.</p>
<p>The doors opened and people started filing out. Spock glanced over the faces until he spotted his Captain among the crowd. Like so many humans his expression was all too easy to read, the Captain was, at the very least, annoyed. He marched right past Spock without a word. Spock was used to that, so he merely turned and followed at his Captain’s heels.</p>
<p>“Judging by your expression, Captain, the hearing did not conclude in the way you hoped.”</p>
<p>“Don’t start with me, Spock. I’m not in the mood!” Jim snapped and quickened his pace.</p>
<p>Spock easily kept up but said nothing further. They left the building and headed down one of the garden paths. Few people walked through the gardens at this hour so they had some privacy. Spock knew he wouldn’t have to wait long, he just had to give Jim a bit more time and..</p>
<p>Jim suddenly halted and spun around. “This project was their idea!” Jim exclaimed, pointing back in the direction of the building. “I was against it! And now that I’m onboard they want to back out?”</p>
<p>“The conditions have changed, Captain, the-”</p>
<p>“Bullshit!”</p>
<p>Spock closed his mouth. Usually after an exclamation involving some Terran mammal’s excrement most humans were unwilling to listen to logic. He waited.</p>
<p>“It’s not right, Spock. The Federation is ready to go ahead with the project with or without Khan, but Earth has put a veto on the project because the original agreement was to recruit Khan! They are doing it out of fear. It’s a convenient loophole for them to hide behind. They don’t care if Khan is here or not, they just don’t want this project to happen and, of course, the Federation is reluctant to force the issue...” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>“Why is this so important to you, Captain?” Spock saw some emotion flash across his Captain’s face but it was gone so quickly he wasn’t sure if he read it correctly. Guilt?</p>
<p>“It’s hard to explain.”</p>
<p>Spock raised an eyebrow at the lie. “I would assume, Captain, that after so many debates on the issue, with admirals, diplomants, representatives, you would be able to answer such an expected question.”</p>
<p>Jim grinned. “Was that sarcasm, Spock?”</p>
<p>Spock tilted his head slightly as he considered that for a moment. “You are changing the subject.”</p>
<p>“Damn right I am,” Jim said under his breath and resumed his brisk walk.</p>
<p>Spock followed. “It’s been five months, Captain, how long will you pursue this course?”</p>
<p>Jim held his arm up with his index finger pointing at the sky. “Victory belongs to the most persevering!”</p>
<p>“Another ancient proverb by another royal who was betrayed by his own subjects.”</p>
<p>“Don’t care,” Jim said, picking up the pace even more. “Still, another hell of a quote.”</p>
<p>They reached one of the public transporters and Jim stepped inside. “Russian Hill region,” Jim said and was beamed away.</p>
<p>Spock hesitated then stepped in as well. “Russian Hill region.” When he rematerialized he found Jim waiting for him. It was hard for him, sometimes, to know if he had been dismissed or not and Russian Hill was where Jim’s apartment building was located. Though technically, at the moment, they were both off duty.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Spock,” Jim said once Spock stepped out of the transport to join him. “It’s just so frustrating.” He looked around the city. “I can’t believe it's been six years.”</p>
<p>Spock gave the city a cursory glance. Six years ago most of the buildings around them had been in ruins. The city had been restored in less than two months, but it had taken much longer for people to come back to these areas. It still wasn’t as busy as it used to be. Their fear was understandable, considering Nero’s attempt and Khan’s success a year later, though still illogical. The odds of something like that happening again were minimal, despide some human’s insistence that bad things came in threes.</p>
<p>Jim turned to look at him. “Lunch? I’m meeting Bones at the First Contact, you’re welcome to join us.”</p>
<p>Spock knew the restaurant, it was one of few places that specialized in both human and vulcan cuisine. “I will join you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leonard looked around at the tables but Jim wasn’t among the seated. Once again he was the first to arrive. A young man with a pretty smile approached him.</p>
<p>“May I help you, sir?”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I need a table with a view of the bay, if possible.”</p>
<p>The man’s smile widened. “We had one open a moment ago but it only seats up to four, will that serve?”</p>
<p>Leonard smiled back. “That would be perfect.”</p>
<p>It was perfect. A sunny day with a cool, gentle breeze that brought in the smell of the ocean and a perfect view of the bay and bridge. He could even hear the cries of seagulls over the humming of voices and the bustle of the city. He was sipping a cup of coffee when he spotted Jim coming with Spock in tow. He put his cup down and waved them over, even though he expected an awkward discussion, he was none the less happy to see his friends. They had all been busy these last couple of months.</p>
<p>“How did it go?” He inquired once they greeted each other and the two settled down. Jim made a face. “That good, huh?”</p>
<p>“They just don’t want the Augments back on Earth and awake. Even if it is only temporary,” Jim said with a sigh. “They say they are too dangerous and claim that without Khan’s cooperation even more so. Like they ever believed Khan would cooperate. They’re just scared.”</p>
<p>Leonard snorted. “Can you blame them?” He looked around and lowered his voice. “One Augment nearly destroyed San Francisco, can you imagine the damage seventy-two could do?”</p>
<p>“We talked about this, Bones,” Jim said, his impatience clear in his tone.</p>
<p>Leonard refrained from replying as the waiter returned to take their orders. He and Jim ordered burgers with onion rings on the side and Spock ordered something called Klitanta k'forati-mun, vegan no doubt. Jim also asked for coffee while they waited. Spock requested Theris-masu, some kind of Vulcan tea.</p>
<p>Once their drinks had arrived Spock picked up his tea and looked thoughtfully at Jim. “It would seem that the logical solution here would be to have the Augments awakened somewhere off this planet.”</p>
<p>“Easier said than done,” Jim said, spinning his cup around slowly. “Though the Federation wants this project to proceed no single member is willing to take the risk on their own planet. Even if they did I’m not even sure Starfleet would give up custody so easily.”</p>
<p>“Why does it need to be a planet?” Spock asked in his usual neutral tone and sipped his tea.</p>
<p>Leonard narrowed his eyes, for someone who claimed to be so logical Spock loved his dramatic pauses. “Well go on, man! I didn’t bring my fishing gear with me!”</p>
<p>“Were you planning to go fishing, Doctor?”</p>
<p>“God help me,” Leonard exclaimed.</p>
<p>Jim sighed, though he was obviously amused. “He wants you to explain, Spock. In detail.”</p>
<p>Spock’s eyes switched from Jim to Leonard and back a couple of times before he put his tea down. “Cold Station 12 of the Interspecies Medical Exchange is no longer a top-secret facility. After the investigations made on Section 31 and their involvement with C-12 the station has been declared neutral Federation ground. Therefore it is no longer controlled by one or two species and can be used for research by any and all members of the Federation.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be damned!” Leonard exclaimed. “Jim! Do you know what this means?”</p>
<p>“Um, Yes? Kind of?...No.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need diplomats! You need doctors and scientists!” Leonard said but Jim just blinked at him. “If we can get enough Federation employed doctors and scientists interested in the Augments, the Federation will be forced to go ahead with the project with or without Starfleet’s approval.”</p>
<p>Jim’s eyes brightened. “And since the Augments are already on the station that negates the custody issue. They are on neutral ground!” His excitement only lasted a moment. “But, as Starfleet officers, that would leave us on the outside.”</p>
<p>Leonard snorted. “Oh please. Like Starfleet would sit on the sidelines for this. They’ll want to stay in the loop and to do so they’ll have to play ball.”</p>
<p>“The Doctor is correct, Captain,” Spock said.</p>
<p>“I told you not to agree with me, Spock, makes me uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>Jim grinned. “And I suppose sending their flagship to keep an eye on the project would save them a lot of face.”</p>
<p>Leonard grinned back. “Especially after all the fuss said ship’s captain made to be on this project.”</p>
<p>Spock looked at Jim and raised his eyebrow. “If you approve, Captain, I would speak with my father. This project might be something the Vulcan Science Academy would be interested in.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jim said, shaking a finger at Spock. “If the Vulcan’s get involved in this the Federation will have to agree!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I believe he is waking up.”</em>
</p>
<p>Joaquin frowned at the unfamiliar male voice but his eyelids refused to open. His body felt heavy...stiff...and so cold.</p>
<p><em>“His vitals look good, though his pulse is a bit elevated.”</em> A different male voice this time.</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s not out of the norm for them...I think.”</em>
</p>
<p>The voices sounded close one moment and far away the next and both were unfamiliar. Where was Khan? Wasn’t he supposed to be the one there to wake him?</p>
<p>“I’m starting to sense him,” A female voice said. His hearing had finally returned in full, though the woman still sounded like she was standing a few meters away from him. “He can hear us.”</p>
<p>“Joaquin?” The first male voice inquired. He was definitely close, almost standing over his head.</p>
<p>He tried again to force his eyes to open. He managed to, just a fraction, but all he could see was bright light. He squeezed his eyes shut again.</p>
<p>“Dim the lights a bit,” the female voice said, calmly.</p>
<p>“Computer, lower lights by thirty percent,” the first male responded.</p>
<p>Joaquin tried again, the light wasn’t blinding this time but his vision wasn’t fully returned either. All he could see was whiteness and two, blurry, human-shaped figures standing over him. He tried to get his mouth to work but he felt himself sinking back into unconsciousness instead.</p>
<p>“Well,” the first male voice said, “revival is successful but seems like he needs to rest for a while.”</p>
<p>“That is logical,” the second male voice said. “The body has suffered some damage due to cryosleep. I recommend that we induce sleep and allow the body to fully heal before we attempt communications again.”</p>
<p><em>Induce sleep?</em> Joaquin thought as he drifted further and further away from the voices. He could still hear them talking but he could no longer make sense of the words. <em>No!</em> He wanted to shout. <em>I need to wake up! Where’s Khan?</em></p>
<p><em>“Everything will be fine,”</em> the female voice said, though it was not his ears that heard it. She was inside his head. <em>“Rest now.”</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim jumped up at the sound of the chime. He’d been waiting in his quarters for nearly an hour and had worked himself up with worry. “Enter,” he called and let out a long breath when the door opened to reveal Bones. “Well? Is he awake?”</p>
<p>“Good morning to you too,” Bones grumbled and closed the door as he entered. “Yes, he’s awake...sort of.”</p>
<p>“Sort of?” Jim asked, worried once more.</p>
<p>“Turns out he doesn’t heal as fast as Khan,” Bones explained as he flopped on one of his chairs and looked pointedly at the whiskey and glasses on the table. “Don’t get me wrong,” he went on as Jim sat down in the other chair and poured them both a generous amount of whiskey. “He heals a lot faster than you or I just not as fast as Khan. Any normal human would have surely been dead.” He took the offered glass and drank before continuing. “It’s still amazing though, crystals had formed in some of his tissues from the cryonic process, but as soon as we...defrosted him, he started healing. He just needs rest and time so we put him down for a nap. We’ll try again tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“But he’ll be alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I believe so. Neaneye said his first coherent thought was ‘where’s Khan?’ so you’re in for a ride, my friend.”</p>
<p>“That’s the Betazoid you had in the room with you?” </p>
<p>“Mmhmm.”</p>
<p>Jim watched as his friend stared thoughtfully at his drink. “Is something else bothering you?”</p>
<p>Bones snorted. “Where do I begin?” He took another swing from his glass. “There is one thing I am relieved about though.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I had enough of my senses that day to wait until we had more of Khan’s blood.” He looked up at him and Jim saw the old hurt of his barely-death in his friend’s eyes. “Because this guy’s blood would’ve made sure you stayed dead.”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t have healed me?”</p>
<p>“Nope, it would do the opposite. I tested it on a dead tribble, same as Khan’s, but instead of repairing the necrotic tissue it accelerated its decomposition to at least four times the normal rate. I would hate to see what it would do to a living specimen.”</p>
<p>“Well...I’m glad you didn’t spin that wheel of fortune too.” He leaned back in his seat and shook his head. “Do you think the others are the same too?”</p>
<p>“I have a feeling they are,” Bones confirmed.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t Khan tell us?”</p>
<p>Bones gave him a scathing look. “Maybe he hoped we’d try. Teach us a lesson.”</p>
<p>Jim huffed a laugh. “You did try.”</p>
<p>“Can you blame me? Imagine the possibilities! We might’ve been able to cure diseases that have stomped us for centuries.”</p>
<p>“Why do you think those scientists centuries ago made Khan different? And why didn’t they use his blood?”</p>
<p>“Because I think they were clueless and Khan’s differences were an accident.” He sighed and finished his drink. “These were a group of ambitious scientists who tried to play god with things they barely understood. These supermen and women, who ended up being their downfall, were also their success...I’m sure the failures were worse, in ways that even I don’t dare to guess.”</p>
<p>“Which is why the federation is right. The Augments are humanity's responsibility.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Bones said and held out his glass for a refill. “That’s why we passed the ball to everyone else.”</p>
<p>“We’re here.” He refilled his friend’s glass. “That’s something.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of being somewhere. I arranged for you to be in the room tomorrow when we wake him.” He made his sarcastic face. “Maybe you can pass on your little message.”</p>
<p>“I have to admit, I’m curious to meet this guy...though I still have no clue how I’ll pass on that message to him without sounding like I’m unhinged to everyone in the room.” He frowned. “You don’t think the Betazoid will…”</p>
<p>“No,” Bones said and his confidence made Jim feel a bit better. “They grow up with the habit of respecting someone’s privacy. Even if her curiosity is piqued I believe she’ll resist the urge. If not, we’re in trouble.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Bones...that helps a lot.”</p>
<p>“Neaneye doesn’t worry me as much as Spock. How long do you think we can keep this from him? He <em>is</em> very smart, you know and if he figures it out before we tell him, who knows what <em>logical</em> thing he’ll do?”</p>
<p>“I know and I’d trust Spock with my life...just not with a secret. It’ll end up on an official report to Starfleet.”</p>
<p>“Do you really believe that? Even though he went after Khan like a bat out of hell to avenge you?”</p>
<p>Jim considered that. It was true that, like the rest of them, Spock had changed a bit too. He also hated keeping this a secret from him but... “It's as much for him as it is for us. If we get caught he won’t go down with us.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m so throwing you under the bus. I know nothing.” Bones said and took a sip of his drink to hide his grin.</p>
<p>Jim rolled his eyes. “Where do you come up with these metaphors?”</p>
<p>“Well, even if you and I can keep this a secret, even if Spock did, there’s no guarantee that the Augments will.”</p>
<p>“Khan was clear in his letter that they should trust me. I hope they are as faithful as he believes them to be.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that is one long letter…” Bones said, his voice taking a tone Jim knew well.</p>
<p>“He had a lot to say and Khan is a bit long winded.”</p>
<p>“But why did he need to mention that part about ‘thirty sisters and forty-two brothers’? There are some things in that letter that don’t sit right with me.”</p>
<p>“He was probably trying to prepare Joaquin for the losses. They <em>are</em> twelve people short.”</p>
<p>Bones rubbed his eyes with one hand and yawned. “Perhaps you’re right. I need to rest, I didn't sleep well last night. I was too worried things would go wrong, in too many ways, that I spent most of the night pacing and reading.”</p>
<p>“Go rest. I need to check with Spock about the security measures anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spock!”</p>
<p>Spock turned to see his Captain hurrying down the corridor to catch up with him. He waited until the other man fell in next to him and resumed walking. “Captain,” he greeted him and handed him one of the data PADDs he’d been looking over. “These are my and Lieutenant Commander Giotto’s suggestions for the security measures on the station.” </p>
<p>Jim looked over the data in silence for a while then paused. Spock stopped as well and turned to face him. He put his hands behind his back expecting the usual arguments that followed most of his suggestions.</p>
<p>“This is very...logical,” Jim said. “But I don’t want him to feel like a prisoner, Spock.”</p>
<p>“He is dangerous, Captain.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but-”</p>
<p>“And technically, until his status is confirmed otherwise, he is still a convicted criminal.”</p>
<p>Jim looked at him with an expression that Spock could now recognize as stubbornness disguised as patience. “You’re talking as if he’s on parole.”</p>
<p>Spock raised an eyebrow. “An archaic but accurate description, Captain.”</p>
<p>Jim sighed. “We’re trying to get these people to trust us, Spock. If we have him practically isolated behind force fields and with guards on him at all times that’s not going to be an easy task.”</p>
<p>Spock nodded. He had expected this, which was why he had learned to exaggerate so that he could negotiate. “Perhaps we could afford to be more lenient, Captain. I will prepare a new proposal for you within the hour.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Jim said. “And what of the security measures for the Enterprise?”</p>
<p>“All critical functions have been encrypted, requiring authorization codes from two officers ranking Lieutenant Commander or higher. Extra security details have been assigned to the bridge and engineering as well as patrols throughout the ship.”</p>
<p>“Very good, and the force fields?”</p>
<p>“Force field generators have been installed on all agreed locations on the ship as well as the station, Captain.”</p>
<p>“Good...good. I don’t want to use them but having them available might not be a bad idea.”</p>
<p>“Captain,” Spock began and saw Jim stiffen up a bit. “I don’t need to remind you that trust must be earned on both sides.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you reminding me?” Jim said with a half-smile.</p>
<p>Spock nodded. “It may seem illogical to do so, Captain, but as I understand it you are invested in the project in ways you have not seen necessary to divulge to me.” He raised his hand as Jim opened his mouth. “That is your privilege, Captain. As your second in command, however, it is part of my duties to advise you. I only suggest caution.” He lowered his hand but didn’t say that, as his friend, he hoped Jim would listen. He also couldn’t shake the thought that something different had taken place when Jim went through that black hole. Something that he did not include in his report to Starfleet Command.</p>
<p>“I know, Spock, don’t worry. I’ll be careful.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was dark, so dark and cold and damp. How long had he been locked up in here? Days? Weeks? A month? He couldn't tell anymore. Every time the door opened he wished that they would finally drag him out for his execution. Instead, all he got was a moment of blinding light and a piece of stale bread tossed at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He stopped attempting to attack his captors after a few bad electrocutions, he stopped trying to ask when they'd execute him when his queries only resulted in icy water tossed over him. He was close to giving up on death as well. It seemed that he'd be locked up in this dark dungeon, sitting in his own filth, for all eternity.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The door opened a crack and he covered his eyes. Instead of the usual insults and stale bread he heard the door open even further and someone walk into the room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you Joaquin Weiss?" The voice, though deep, sounded young.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you finally going to kill me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I asked you a question." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a growl in the voice that made Joaquin lower his hand to let his eyes adjust to the rare presence of light. It took them longer to adjust than it should but he could see a human-shaped shadow framed against the light pouring through the wide open door. The idiot had actually walked halfway in the cell. "I am Joaquin Weiss," he growled back, gathering his legs under him and wondering if he had enough strength left to break the chains and kill this man before the electrocution could be activated. The door was wide open.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come out of the shadows then. That is no place for an Augment."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That gave him pause. "And what is the place of an Augment?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man turned a bit and the light finally fell over his features. He was barely a man, more a boy actually. He smiled down at Joaquin. "Our place is to rule...brother."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Joaquin looked at him more carefully. This scrawny boy with sharp features was an Augment? Like him? "Who are you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"My name is, Khan, and I have come to set you free."</em>
</p>
<p>Joaquin opened his eyes. "Khan?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim took a deep breath and looked at Spock. “It’s probably better if you wait out here.”</p><p>“Captain?”</p><p>“There’s already too many people in there and one set of pointy ears is more than enough. This man has never seen aliens before, let's not overwhelm him.”</p><p>Spock seemed ready to argue but instead he nodded. “I will wait here, Captain.”</p><p>Jim nodded in turn and opened the door. He offered a brief smile to the two security officers standing just inside and made his way into the sickbay. Nurses bustled about, fidgeting with equipment and computers. Most of the people in the room were human, a precaution they took so as to not alarm the Augment. The only exceptions were the Betazoid diplomat, sitting at an out of the way desk, and at the center of it all, the Vulcan doctor who stood with Bones on either side of the man lying in the biobed, checking his vitals.</p><p>Jim approached and stood at the foot of the biobed to look down at Joaquin for the first time. Despite the medical robes they had dressed the Augment in, Jim could tell that this man’s physique was impressive. He wasn’t Riddick big, but he was definitely bigger than him or Khan. His features as well were unlike Khan. This man was more the conventional handsome than Khan’s strange, alien-like, beauty. Dark hair cut short, long dark eyelashes, a strong straight nose, square jaw, and lips that seemed like they were permanently set in a strict line. Jim didn’t know what he had expected. Something different? Something more Augment-like? But Joaquin simply looked like a handsome human.</p><p>He looked up at Bones and found his friend watching him carefully. Jim put on his Captain's face. “Security measures are in place. Whenever you’re ready, doctors.”</p><p>“He is definitely ready,” Bones stated, waving the instrument he had been holding at Joaquin. “We had to up his dose four times during the night just to keep him under. He’s adapting to the anesthesia.”</p><p>“His biological adaptability is quite impressive,” the Vulcan doctor added.</p><p>Jim cleared his throat. “No offence Doctor Sasak, but perhaps your face should not be the first our guest here sees. After all, he is from a time that humanity was unaware of life beyond Earth.”</p><p>The Vulcan nodded, his expression unchanged. “We have already discussed this with your doctor, Captain. I shall step back and allow you to make...first contact.”</p><p>Jim eyed the doctor. Vulcan’s always claimed that they had their emotions under control yet, they always seemed a bit too arrogant to Jim for that to be true. After all, arrogance stemmed from feelings of superiority. “Thank you.”</p><p>It took a while longer for the preparations to complete but Jim finally took his place on the other side of the biobed. He could feel the Vulcan lurking just behind him but he couldn’t complain. The cooperation of the Vulcan Science Academy was largely why this was happening in the first place, without them the project would have been on halt indefinitely.</p><p>Bones leaned over Joaquin with his hypospray, he glanced at Jim who nodded, and injected the Augment.</p><p>The reaction was almost instant. Joaquin’s muscles tensed and his eyes flew open. “Khan?”</p><p>Jim moved closer so he'd be easily in the man’s line of vision. “Joaquin Weiss,” he said gently. Deep, brown eyes snapped in his direction. “I’m Captain James T. Kirk, you’ve been asleep for a very long time.”</p><p>“How long?” Joaquin croaked.</p><p>“Almost three hundred years,” There was no easy way to say it. The Augment frowned at him and seemed to wait for more. “Your ship had been adrift for centuries,” Jim added.</p><p>Joaquin’s eyes roamed over Jim for a moment. “Captain. Military?” he asked.</p><p>Jim shook his head. “Captain of a starship. We’re mostly explorers.” He saw suspicion in Joaquin’s eyes and even though he hadn’t lied he knew the Augment sensed something was held back. Khan had been right, Joaquin would know if they tried to even hold back information. “Though, Starfleet can act as a military...when the need arises. When we have no other choice.”</p><p>Joaquin’s eyes narrowed just a fraction but otherwise seemed to accept his explanation. “Where is Khan?”</p><p>Jim felt his heart speed up and he made the mistake of breaking eye contact to look at Bones. The Augment was instantly on alert and his head turned to look at Bones as well.</p><p>Bones, hypospray still in hand, all but rolled his eyes at Jim. “Doctor Leonard McCoy,” he said calmly. “My team and I revived you.”</p><p>Joaquin sat up and glared at Bones, everyone took an instinctive step back. Everyone except for Bones. “Doctor.” Joaquin growled. “You know my name so you know who we are. Tell me where I am and where Khan is or I will snap your neck.”</p><p>Bones looked at Joaquin with the mild annoyance of someone about to scold a child. “You are in sickbay, threatening your doctor,” Bones said and raised his eyebrows mockingly. “I thought Augments were supposed to be intelligent.”</p><p>Joaquin eyed Bones but made no move against him, in fact, he almost seemed amused.</p><p>“There is no need for threats here, everything will be explained to you,” Jim said, stepping closer once more. “First we need to make sure you’re alright. How and why is a long discussion that will have to wait a bit longer.”</p><p>Joaquin tore his eyes away from Bones to look back at Jim, then his eyes narrowed. “What is he?”</p><p>Jim looked behind him, he had all but forgotten the Vulcan. “As I said,” Jim began and looked back at Joaquin. “It’s been three hundred years. A lot of things have changed since your time. Will you be patient just a bit longer? We’ll explain everything.” Jim was fast becoming desperate to deliver Khan’s damn message. Despite Khan’s reassurances, Joaquin looked more than a bit willing to take them all on.</p><p>“He is a Vulcan,” A female voice interjected. They all turned to see the Betazoid diplomat approaching. “One of many humanoid species in our galaxy that humans have come into contact with.” She smiled at Joaquin and offered him a small curtsy. “I am Neaneye, a Betazoid.”</p><p>“You were the voice in my head,” Joaquin said.</p><p>“Yes, forgive my intrusion. I only wished to reassure you.”</p><p>Joaquin raised his chin as if to deny he had any need of reassurance. “Betazoid,” he said. “So, you are also not human.”</p><p>“I am not but with the exception of myself and doctor Sasak, the Vulcan, everyone else in this room is,” Neaneye said and walked even closer to stand next to Bones.</p><p>Joaquin looked around him then, taking in the sickbay and the terrified nurses watching him from a safe distance. To Jim’s horror Neaneye reached out and placed her hand over Joaquin’s. The Augment’s attention snapped to the contact then to Neaneye’s eyes.</p><p>“Will you allow them to finish their examination so we may talk?” She asked gently and looked around the sickbay. “Perhaps somewhere more comfortable, over dinner?”</p><p>Joaquin pulled his hand away from her touch, though Jim noticed there was no actual aggression in the move. “You may proceed,” he said coldly.</p><p>“Well then,” Bones said, turning to his instrument tray and back to Joaquin. “This is a Medical Tricorder, it’s a noninvasive medical equipment that will allow me to scan your body.”</p><p>Joaquin eyed the instrument and nodded. “What are you scanning for?”</p><p>“Mostly your vitals and any issues that might have arisen from your time in cryostasis. May I?”</p><p>Asking for his permission seemed to reassure the Augment somewhat, he nodded but kept his eyes on the tricorder as Bones began moving the device over and along his body.</p><p>“I bet you’ll have lots of stories to tell from your time,” Bones began casually as he examined the Augment. “A lot of the records from that time are lost due to the war. Though surprisingly there’s a treasure trove of stuff from even long before your time.” He waved the tricorder casually in Jim’s direction. “Jim here keeps bugging me to read this ancient book...uh,” he looked at him. “What was it called again? Something about a white whale?”</p><p>Jim saw Joaquin stiffen up a bit and the Augment’s attention turned to him. He could’ve kissed Bones in that moment. He gave him just the opening he needed to deliver Khan’s first message. He tried to assume Bones’ casual tone. “Moby Dick,” he said and dived in. “We ourselves see in all rivers and oceans. It is the image of the ungraspable phantom of life; and this is the key to it all.”</p><p>Bones snorted and resumed his scanning of Joaquin’s body. “You see? He keeps quoting from the damn thing and I have to decipher the meaning. I’m a doctor not a scholar!”</p><p>The Augment was definitely catching on, though he was still very suspicious. He kept glancing between them, his eyes filled with curiosity and impatience. Jim hoped that the man was smart enough to understand that they were being this vague for the sake of secrecy and kept his mouth shut.</p><p>The Vulcan doctor cleared his throat. “I don’t believe this is the time or the place for such debates, officers.”</p><p>“Of course, you’re right, doctor Sasak.” Bones said and practically glared at the Augment. “Such discussions can wait.”</p><p>Joaquin’s eyes narrowed but he gave a slight nod and turned his attention back to the tricorder.</p><p> </p><p>***    </p><p> </p><p>Leonard felt some of the tension leaving him as he and Neaneye left the sickbay. Jim had excused himself about an hour ago, he still had a ship to run after all, but the Augment was Leonard’s responsibility. How did he always end up taking over Jim’s little projects? He noticed that the Betazoid was rubbing her temples as if her head hurt.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>She looked up at him. "Oh, yes. It's just a little headache and I'm a bit overwhelmed...his emotions, like his abilities seem to also be enhanced. If I don't block most of them it's like trying to walk against a strong wind...or sandstorm."</p><p>“Count yourself lucky it wasn’t Khan in there then. I’m no empath and even I felt bombarded by that man’s emotions.” He shut his mouth. He had been thinking of Khan as he got to know him later, something that if he slipped up on would land both him and Jim in deep waters.</p><p>“Was he really that bad?” Neaneye asked.</p><p>Leonard sighed. “I thought so but now I have my doubts.”</p><p>“You feel guilty,” she commented.</p><p>Leonard shrugged. “Khan got dealt a bad hand. I don’t condone his actions but he never got the chance we’re giving this guy and the rest of his people. I’m sure you heard what happened back on Earth. With Marcus and what Khan did in retaliation.”</p><p>“Of course. The sickbay was filled with fear from every human present. I believe that Joaquin could sense it as well though he’s not an empath.”</p><p>Leonard knew exactly why, though he wondered how safe it would be to explain it to her. As a scientist though he could always theorize. “I believe it might be because of his enhanced senses. Maybe he can sniff out fear or hear changes in someone’s heartbeat. What did you sense from the Augment?”</p><p>She tilted her head considering. “Confusion, anger, impatience and oddly enough, at the end, hope.”</p><p>“But...you didn’t read his mind?”</p><p>She gave him a wide eyed look. “I would never do that without permission. Not even to an enemy, Doctor. I only listened to his thoughts during his reanimation to assess his mental condition, nothing more.”</p><p>“I meant no offence, Neaneye. You did well with him, I think he would have snapped my neck if you hadn’t spoken up.”</p><p>She laughed. “Oh Leonard,” she said, using the same familiarity he used. “That was an empty threat. Intimidation is how he’s used to getting what he wants. You did impress him though. I think he likes you.”</p><p>Leonard snorted. “Great, the Augment likes me. Don’t ever tell him how I really felt then.”</p><p>She laughed again and paused as they came to a corridor intersection. “I believe he knew exactly how you felt, which is why he was impressed by how you acted. This is where I leave you,” she said. “But I’ll see you at dinner?”</p><p>“Of course. I would never miss an awkward and potentially dangerous meal with an Augment. I’ll see you there.”</p><p>They waved goodbye as they parted ways and Leonard headed to the transporter room. He hated that damn machine, he signed on with Starfleet to practice medicine not to have his atoms scattered back and forth across space by that gadget, but he was too tired to go through the process of requesting a shuttle to take him back to the Enterprise. He only had a couple of hours to get some sleep before dinner and he still needed to report back to Jim.</p><p>He nodded a greeting to the transporter chief and he stepped up to the platform. “Energize.”</p><p>“Welcome back, Doctor.” The Enterprise’s transported chief greeted him.</p><p>“It’s good to be back,” Leonard said, making a mental check that everything was in place. His stomach did feel upside down. “Is the captain in his quarters?”</p><p>“I believe so, sir. Would you like me to check?”</p><p>“No, I’m going that way anyway. Thank you.” If Jim wasn’t in his quarters he could come find him. He owed him that much for dragging him into this little project.</p><p>He exited the transporter room and headed for the nearest turbolift. “Deck five. Captain’s Quarters.” One of the privileges of being a captain was having turbolift access right outside your door. He stepped out of the turbolift and rang the door chime.</p><p>“Enter!” The door opened. “Ah, Bones. I was about to contact you.” Jim said waving him in. “Has Joaquin been moved to quarters yet?”</p><p>“They were about to move him when I left.”</p><p>“Something to drink?”</p><p>“No, I’m hoping to get some sleep before dinner tonight. I just wanted to let you know that the Augment seems calm and cooperative enough...so far.”</p><p>Jim smiled. “What you did was brilliant, Bones! Thank you. I think he got the meaning.”</p><p>"Well, he either understands or thinks we're complete idiots." Bones grumbled.</p><p>“Which is why I’ll be visiting him before dinner to give him the letter.”</p><p>Leonard frowned. “Alone? Is that wise?”</p><p>“Wiser than waiting for Neaneye to tell him Khan was a terrorist and also dead. He’ll hear her words as true and mine as lies, even though we’ll be saying the same thing. We need to get him in the loop, now.”</p><p>Leonard sighed and rubbed his eyes. “You’re right, of course you’re right, but I don’t like you going in there alone.”</p><p>Jim gave him his ‘you worry too much’ look, which Leonard hated. “It’s not like I can take security in with me, Bones.”</p><p>“I know!” Leonard growled. “I’m just starting to regret not getting Spock in on this too. I would feel a lot better if he was there with you. At least have him stand outside the door?”</p><p>“He’s a science officer, Bones, not a bodyguard.”</p><p>“Fine, then I’m going with you.”</p><p>“No, you need to rest.”</p><p>Leonard crossed his arms and glared at Jim. “It’s Spock or me, Jim, no third options.”</p><p>“I’ll have armed security guards just outside the door, Bones.” He sighted when Leonard just kept glaring at him. He sighed. “And Spock.”</p><p>“Good. I’ll inform him to meet you here.” Leonard said and left. He contacted Spock that the captain needed him in his quarters immediately and went to seek out his bed. Though he doubted he’d get any sleep at this point.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Joaquin waited until the door closed and he was alone before looking around at his new accommodations. A three person couch with two extra, matching single seats and a coffee table in the middle, a dining area, a desk, a bed that looked comfortable enough, and a private bathroom. All in all it was much more civilized than the last prison cell he’d been locked in but a cell nonetheless. He didn’t need to check the door to know it was locked, nor did he need to look outside to know there were four guards posted there.</p><p>If not for those few words, delivered by the Captain, he would have fought before allowing anyone to lock him up again. But those words had Khan written all over them so he decided to wait just a little longer. He noticed the clothes neatly folded on the bed and walked over to inspect them. One set was too flashy for his tastes. A white frilly shirt, a gold-colored jacket patterned with ovals of lighter gold, and black pants with hints of gold threat mixed into the weaving. Joaquin made a face, guessing these to be what they expected him to wear for dinner. The other set was a simple black top, with simple black pants, and next to the bed a pair of black military-style boots to match. He grinned, that was more to his liking.</p><p>He shed the silly red garments they had decked him with in sickbay and stepped into the bathroom. He looked into the shower area in confusion, wondering how he could get the water on if there were no levers that he could see. He stepped inside to check if there was something he was missing and the voice nearly made him jump.</p><p>“Please specify temperature.”</p><p>He looked around for the source of the voice but there were no speakers or cameras he could discern. “Who’s there?”</p><p>“Please specify temperature.”</p><p>He scowled as he realized it was an automated voice. “Hot.”</p><p>“Please specify temperature.”</p><p>Joaquin closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. The future was turning out to be very frustrating. “45 degrees, Celsius.”</p><p>The water turned on so suddenly that Joaquin gasped, more in surprise than anything. His body quickly adjusted to the temperature and he let the hot water run down his body a while before he began scrubbing himself. It was impossible to relax and enjoy this small luxury however, not when he had no idea where Khan was.</p><p>He was pulling on his new boots when another sound interrupted his solitude. This one sounded like some kind of door bell. He walked to the door and looked at it, the sound came again. Were they expecting him to open his own cell door? “Yes?” he called out.</p><p>The door slid open to reveal the young captain, flanked by another of those pointy eared aliens. The alien eyed Joaquin suspiciously as the Captain stepped inside. </p><p>“Do you feel up to talking for a bit?” The captain asked.</p><p>Joaquin kept his expression neutral. He had no doubt that he was these people's prisoner, yet they acted as if he was their guest. Joaquin gave him a once over, noting that the captain seemed to be unarmed, that was not the case for the ones posted outside the door, however. “I am eager to converse, Captain.”</p><p>The Captain turned to nod at his escort before closing the door. He looked back at Joaquin with a sheepish smile. “You’re more formal than Khan. Please call me Jim.”</p><p>Joaquin shifted on his feet, it was all he could do not to jump at the man, grab him by the throat and demand to know where Khan was. Who was this boy that dared speak of Khan with such familiarity. The captain was very perceptive, for even though Joaquin gave no outwards indication of his intentions the man’s heartbeat sped up.</p><p>He surprised Joaquin by taking a few steps towards him. “Khan is fine,” he said in a whisper so low that if Joaquin’s hearing was not enhanced he would not have heard it and glanced behind him at the door.</p><p>Joaquin remained silent. Were there listening devices inside his room or, judging by the captain’s reactions, was someone out there capable of listening in?</p><p>“Shall we sit?” the captain asked in a normal voice, indicating the couch and chairs.</p><p>Joaquin would have preferred to stand but he nodded agreement as the captain already seemed on edge. He waited until the captain made his choice, one of the single chairs, and he sat opposite him on the couch. “Where is Khan?” he asked, and even though he didn’t whisper he kept his voice lowered.</p><p>“Ah,” the captain said and reached for something inside his pocket. “That’s a long story that I’m afraid we don’t have the time for, yet.” He pulled out a thin stack of papers. “But I wanted to deliver this to you before dinner. You will hear a lot of things tonight, things you won’t like, but I hope this will explain some of those things and that you will give me time to explain further later. When I get the chance to meet with you again, in private.”</p><p>Joaquin took the offered papers and began to unfold them when Jim said in a loud and rather obvious voice.</p><p>“Has anyone shown you how to use the computer yet?”</p><p>Joaquin paused and raised an eyebrow at the man. “No, they haven’t,” he said, bringing his voice up to normal levels. His ears picked up the five heartbeats outside. The fifth and newest one sounded different than the others but steady nonetheless.</p><p>“It’s quite simple,” Jim went on, matching Joaquin’s tone. Joaquin gave him a quick nod of approval, at least the man had some intelligence. “If you need something all you have to do is say...computer, music, Livin’ on a prayer by Bon Jovi.”</p><p>The music started playing and Joaquin changed his mind about the man’s intelligence. “Computer,” he said, eyeing Jim. “Music, Violin Partita number one by Johann Sebastian Bach. Has humanity not created any good music since my time?”</p><p>“I just like the classics,” Jim said, seeming mildly offended.</p><p>Joaquin snorted at that and returned his attention back to the papers in his hands. He unfolded them and couldn’t keep his surprise from showing on his face. It was a letter from Khan. He looked back at Jim and the man shifted in his seat.</p><p>“Khan thought this would help explain why he’s not here and why you...well, can trust me. The phrase from Moby Dick was his idea too, he thought it might get your attention.”</p><p>“Get my attention,” Joaquin parroted, realizing that even though Khan trusted this man enough to deliver this letter to him, he didn’t trust him enough to let him know that there was more to it. There was always more to it. He gave Jim the key but concealed it as a completely different message. “And this secrecy,” he began lowering his voice once again. “Do your superiors not know about this?”</p><p>“No one here knows, other than myself and Bo-Doctor McCoy. For Khan’s sake and ours, I hope you’ll keep this to yourself.”</p><p>Joaquin nodded. He was desperate to read the letter right then but he was worried that he might reveal more to this man that he was willing to. He needed to know what Khan wanted him to do first before speaking further with the captain. “I can hold on to his letter? To read in private.”</p><p>Jim seemed disappointed but he nodded. “Of course, it's yours. Just keep it on you and concealed at all times.”</p><p>“I won’t be searched?”</p><p>Jim smiled. “Not unless you cause trouble.” He rose to his feet and Joaquin followed suit. “I’ll leave you to it then,” he said and hesitated. “Khan spoke very highly of you. He also allowed me to read that letter...if there was any other way...well, I’ll let him explain but I’d be willing to discuss any details he left out.” He smiled a bit sadly. “I’ll see you at dinner, Joaquin.”</p><p>Joaquin nodded. “See you at dinner, Jim.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Spock got his first glimpse of the Augment when the door opened, but once again the captain chose to go in alone. Spock suspected that his being there at all was the doctor’s idea, no doubt thinking that if Spock had held his own against Khan he would be able to help Jim if something went wrong now. It was logical, as physically Vulcan’s were stronger than humans, though Spock wasn’t sure if that would matter in this case. Still, he kept close attention to the noises inside the room.</p><p><em>“Shall we sit?”</em> </p><p>He heard the captain say and after a long moment he heard the Augment ask where Khan was. It seemed to Spock that they were speaking in hushed tones, but why would they do that?</p><p><em>“That’s a long story that I’m afraid we don’t have the time for, yet. But I wanted to deliver this to you before dinner. You will hear a lot of things tonight, things you won’t like, but I hope this will explain some of those things and that you will give me time to explain further later. When I get the chance to meet with you again, in private.”</em> </p><p>Spock frowned slightly. What could the captain be possibly delivering to the Augment? And from whom? Khan’s face flashed through his mind but he pushed the thought aside. Not even Jim would be that reckless. Khan was to Jim what Nero was to him. He would never...it wasn’t logical.</p><p>There was another long pause and then the captain said loudly.</p><p>
  <em>“Has anyone shown you how to use the computer yet?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, they haven’t.”</em>
</p><p><em>“It’s quite simple. If you need something all you have to do is say...computer, music, Livin’ on a prayer by Bon Jovi.”</em> </p><p>Then the music began, and even though the music changed to something milder than Jim’s original choice, Spock could no longer hear the men talking. He looked at the door and tried in vain to push away the thought that kept breaking through to the forefront of his mind. Khan was alive and Jim was concealing the fact.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!</p><p>Thank you to those that left me comments/kudos, as always it is very appreciated!<br/>Also, a massive thank you to LiteraryHedonism for beta-reading and neverending support! Head over to their account and check out their stories. I highly recommend!</p><p>I welcome any and all comments/suggestions and if you like what you read, please don't forget to put a kudos on it! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joaquin ignored the flashy clothes and opted to remain in the black top and bottoms, only adding a knee long, dark grey coat to his ensemble. He was a military man and he would not pretend otherwise.</p>
<p>He read over Khan’s letter for the hundredth time since Jim gave it to him. The version that Jim had also read was, to say the least, diplomatic. He spoke of mistakes and misunderstandings on both sides, of his being held against his will for over a year and the loss of twelve of their people at the hands of an Admiral Marcus in order to control Khan. How he had retaliated when he should’ve asked for help. Joaquin had been furious the first time he read it. If only he had been there...it was his job to protect Khan. His heart constricted no matter how many times he read Khan’s words of condemnation for his own actions. Once again humanity chose to treat Khan as the monster and once again his friend had had to play along. Become what they feared in order to assure their safety.</p>
<p>The letter went on to explain his brief and tenuous alliance with Jim to take down Marcus and stop a war. How and why his alliance with Jim fell through, the resulting consequences and his eventual capture and trial. </p>
<p>Joaquin’s eyes roamed over the last part. It was all the things Jim would want to hear. Alliances, trust, working together, building a peaceful future, which was why Joaquin had been surprised when most of those sentiments were mirrored in Khan’s coded message as well. Most, but not all. There was so much more that Khan left Jim in the dark about.</p>
<p>“This is a big mess you left me with, my friend,” he told the letter, wishing Khan was there to reassure him, tell him how to handle it. “But I will do my best.”</p>
<p>The chime sounded and he rose to his feet, stowing the letter away in the inside pocket of his coat as he did. Instinctively he assumed an at-ease military posture. “Yes,” he called out and the door opened to reveal the young woman he’d met upon awakening.</p>
<p>“Neaneye of Betazoid,” he greeted her with a slight incline of his head.</p>
<p>“Just Neaneye will do,” she said with a friendly smile that reached her eyes. </p>
<p>Joaquin had noticed before that there was something off about her, something that made her stand out despite her human appearance, he realized now that it was the eyes. Her irises were completely black.</p>
<p>“And may I call you Joaquin?” she went on, her strange eyes twinkling with amusement.</p>
<p>“That is my name,” Joaquin said with a slight frown.</p>
<p>“But you might have a title you prefer we use?” she pressed.</p>
<p>Joaquin considered that. “I never had an official rank, though everyone knew I was second in command to Khan.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “I suppose the equivalent in Earth’s history would have been a Duke?”</p>
<p>“I prefer Joaquin,” he said. “Lord Weiss if you want to go… formal.” All Augments had been lords during his time, after they took over most of Earth. No human dared call them anything less, at least not to their faces, but only Khan had an official title and he had earned it. At least in Joaquin’s eyes.</p>
<p>Neaneye smiled and swept her hand at the corridor beyond. “Shall we? Joaquin.”</p>
<p>Joaquin hesitated then approached her and held his arm out for her. She seemed surprised but pleased as she delicately placed her hand on the crook of his elbow. The four guards immediately fell in behind them and even though it annoyed him, he tried to ignore their presence.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing personal,” Neaneye whispered. “Just a precaution.”</p>
<p>“One I assume you take with all your guests?” Joaquin said, not bothering to lower his voice.</p>
<p>“Only the ones with a violent past,” she answered without missing a beat. “But we firmly believe in second chances.”</p>
<p>Joaquin bit his cheek, reminding himself to remain quiet. He was not supposed to know anything about Khan, yet, and he was not about to put Jim in a difficult position. Khan had said in his letter that the optimistic captain might be his only ally for a while.</p>
<p>“You think I lie,” Neaneye said.</p>
<p>Joaquin gave her a sidelong look. “Are you listening to my thoughts?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t do that without permission but, sensing emotions I get no choice in.” They took a turn down a different corridor and Neaneye tugged at his arm and slowed her pace. “I should probably prepare you about some of your hosts,” she said as Joaquin obliged her in slowing his pace.</p>
<p>“Any information is welcomed,” he agreed.</p>
<p>“In 2161 the United Federation of planets was founded by four different species. Humans you know,” she said and smiled. “And you have met a Vulcan. I think you will do well with those two, though I should add that Vulcan’s place logic above all else.” She took a dramatically deep breath. “Now, the Andorians and Tellarites are...shall we say different? The Andorians come off as a bit aggressive at times, but they are a very honor bound people. Their ambassador might try to provoke you to see how you react, don’t let her. As for the Tellarite ambassador, he will do his best to insult you and you should do the same, every chance you get, just don’t hit him. Ah, and here we are!”</p>
<p>Joaquin glanced at her unsure of what he should say. That was the strangest briefing he ever got if he ever got one. He decided against speaking as he noticed the two extra guards outside the door they were headed at. Vulcan’s if he was to judge by their pointed ears and strange hair style. He could hear Neaneye’s heartbeat rise as they approached the door. She was anxious and he felt her straighten herself up beside him as if preparing for the worst.</p>
<p>Joaquin did the opposite, he relaxed his muscles and slowed his breathing. From what Jim said earlier, Khan’s letter, and Neaneye’s behaviour, he guessed that this supposed ‘dinner’ was a test. If he passed they would awaken the rest of his people, if not… The door opened and gentle music rolled out of the room beyond, just past the opening he saw Jim, holding a glass of what was probably wine, chatting to the Vulcan that had escorted him earlier to Joaquin’s room.</p>
<p>“Joaquin,” Jim said, approaching them as soon as they stepped through the door. “I hope you had a chance to rest a bit?” Jim’s eyes drifted to the Betazoid on his arm and Joaquin saw her nod from the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>“Three hundred years of sleep, I can’t complain, Captain.”</p>
<p>Jim smiled though he seemed unsure if that was a joke or not. “This is Spock, my second in command and science officer,” he said, turning to the Vulcan.</p>
<p>Spock held his hand up, separating his fingers into a V shape with his thumb extended. “Live long and prosper,” he said, keeping a monotonous tone and a blank expression.</p>
<p>Joaquin mimicked the gesture. “Live long and prosper.”</p>
<p>“You catch up fast, my friend,” Jim said, his smile widening, obviously pleased. The Vulcan’s eyebrow twitched but otherwise his expression remained the same. </p>
<p>Joaquin lost his interest in the Vulcan when he saw something even stranger approaching. It had bright blue skin, bone-white hair and what seemed to be antennae on its head.</p>
<p>He felt Neaneye squeeze his arm before she spoke. “Lord Weiss,” she said, and at the use of his title Joaquin knew that this strange creature was somehow important. “Allow me to introduce you to Phell'nun Endilev, daughter of the famed Ambassador Shras of Andoria, and accomplished history scholar. She is here as a representative of the Andorian Empire as well as an ambassador of the Federation council.”  </p>
<p>“You look surprised, primitive,” The Andorian said and Joaquin was a bit surprised that he understood her words perfectly. “Is it because of my rank? I’ve read how men from your time underestimated women. Treated them as the weaker sex. Andorian women have always been equal to their male counterparts and can even be just as good warriors as Andorian men.”</p>
<p>“You are mistaken,” Joaquin said. “My surprise was not for your rank, blue skin, and I dare you to say those words to any Augment woman, see what happens. My surprise was for how wrong we were. We always thought aliens would be little green creatures.”</p>
<p>The Andorian’s antennae shot up just as her eyes widened, then slowly her expression relaxed and a smirk stretched her dark blue lips. It was hard for Joaquin to focus on her eyes instead of the antennae moving on her head as she spoke. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m going to like you, <em>pink skin</em>.” She raised her glass at him. “Welcome to the 23rd century, Lord Weiss, I hope we will have time later for you to enlighten me further about your time in history.”</p>
<p>Joaquin inclined his head slightly. “I would be interested in learning more about Andoria as well, Ambassador Phell'nun Endilev.”</p>
<p>The Andorian half turned away and gave him a mischievous look. “I can’t wait to see you knock out the Tellarite,” she said and walked away.</p>
<p>“Don’t knock out the Tellarite,” Jim said as soon as she was gone.</p>
<p>“I’m curious to meet this Tellarite everyone keeps telling me not to hit,” Joaquin said and let his eyes roam the room. He saw the Andorian speaking with doctor McCoy and the Vulcan doctor, Sasak. There were two more Vulcan’s standing with them, though Joaquin suspected them to be security posing as guests. </p>
<p>“They aren’t here yet,” Neaneye said. “Though technically the Tellarites are one of your hosts, they probably thought it would be a nice insult to keep you waiting.”</p>
<p>Joaquin nodded as he spotted two more Andorians standing out of the way, staring at him. These were males and though their expression was not hostile it was carefully neutral. With everyone in the large room noted Joaquin’s eyes finally roamed to the room itself. He drew in a breath and hurried to the window across the room, ignoring the startled reactions of everyone else. He knew he was on a space station but what he saw through that window surpassed his expectations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leonard only half listened to his Vulcan counterpart as Neaneye entered the room on the arm of the Augment. He had a talk with Spock before they came to dinner and told him to stick close to Jim, who was sure to stick close to the Augment. It seemed that for once Spock had listened to him. At his behest, Sasak had also brought with him two more Vulcan officers from his own crew. </p>
<p>“You seem concerned, Doctor McCoy,” Sasak said, finally noticing that Leonard wasn’t really paying attention.</p>
<p>Leonard snorted. “Augments weren’t known for their tolerance of others,” he said as he watched Joaquin return Spock’s Vulcan salute with ease. Of course the bastard would be able to do that. He tried not to roll his eyes at the happy puppy reaction Jim displayed at that as the real test was heading their way.</p>
<p>The Augment’s eyes widened slightly when he saw the Andorian representative approaching him. He was staring at her antennae but then Neaneye began speaking to him and he quickly schooled his expression to one of mild interest and looked the Andorian in the eyes. He so reminded Leonard of Khan in that moment that he couldn’t help a shiver going up his spine.</p>
<p>The Andorian spoke first and the Augment replied with something that seemed to surprise her. She then grinned and raised her glass to the Augment, they exchanged a few more words and the Andorian walked away. She was coming his way.</p>
<p>“Doctors,” she greeted them once she was in their company. She glanced back at the Augment. “An interesting man,” she said and looked at Leonard with a grin. “Is it true that humans thought aliens would be little green creatures?”</p>
<p>Leonard nearly spat the whiskey he had been in the process of sipping. He coughed. “He said that?”</p>
<p>The Andorian laughed. “I provoked it, but yes. He is not one to shy away from provocation.”</p>
<p>“That’s what makes him dangerous,” Leonard said before he could stop himself.</p>
<p>The Andorian gave him an unimpressed look. “On the contrary, Doctor, it’s those that hide behind civilized masks and logical diplomacy that would worry me more.” Her eyes drifted to Sasak. “History speaks for itself. Isn’t that so, Vulcan?”</p>
<p>“It is illogical to still mistrust Vulcans for events that took place before the Federation alliance,” Sasak responded calmly.</p>
<p>“I don’t still mistrust Vulcans, Sasak, I’m simply stating a historical fact. It took a human who spoke his mind to finally bring peace, back then. If your Augment had returned flattery or diplomacy to my insults I would have questioned his intentions more than him repaying me in kind.”</p>
<p>The mood in the room changed suddenly and they turned to see the Augment practically racing across the room to the viewport. Jim and Spock followed him a moment later and everyone relaxed again.</p>
<p>“You are all really scared of him,” the Andorian commented.</p>
<p>“As you so tactfully pointed out, Phell'nun, history speaks for itself,” Leonard said. “Khan’s actions are fresh in every human’s memory.”</p>
<p>She took a long swing of her drink. “Yes, but let's not forget the cause for those actions.”</p>
<p>Leonard had no time to respond as the door opened and a voice boomed loud enough for all to hear.</p>
<p>“This station is too cold! It's even worse than that pitiful thing they call a starship!”</p>
<p>The moment Leonard had feared the most was upon them. “Great, just great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock tensed when the Augment suddenly pushed past them but as he turned to track his movements he saw what had caught the man’s attention. The station had spun around enough to reveal the Enterprise. Jim followed the Augment at a slower pace and Spock joined him.</p>
<p>Joaquin had propped his hands on the viewport’s sill and stared out at the ship with wonder. It was the first time since he walked in the room that Spock had seen the man show anything more than mild surprise.</p>
<p>“She’s a beauty, isn’t she?” Jim said, standing next to the Augment. “Proud to be her captain.”</p>
<p>“That’s yours?” Joaquin aked, not taking his eyes off the Enterprise. “It’s massive.”</p>
<p>“Starfleet’s not mine, but I am her captain.”</p>
<p>“That’s not a sleeper ship,” Joaquin said and finally looked at Jim.</p>
<p>Jim chuckled. “No, it’s not.”</p>
<p>“Sleeper ships have been put, mostly, out of commission when humans discovered the warp drive,” Spock informed the Augment.</p>
<p>“What is warp drive?” Joaquin asked, turning his attention to Spock.</p>
<p>Spock pulled his shoulders back and placed his hands behind his back. “Warp drive is a technology that allows space travel at faster-than-light speeds. By generating warp fields to form a subspace bubble which envelopes the ship, distorting the local spacetime continuum, and moving the starship at velocities that can greatly exceed the speed of light.”</p>
<p>Joaquin frowned. “So you solved Einstein's theory of special relativity by wrapping space to move the ship? Fascinating.”</p>
<p>Spock raised an eyebrow, somewhat impressed that the man grasped even part of what he had said, considering his original timeline. “Indeed,” he said, considering continuing this line of conversation with the Augment when they heard the door open and a familiar commotion.</p>
<p>“This station is too cold! It's even worse than that pitiful thing they call a starship!”</p>
<p>Everyone in the room turned to watch as the three Tellarite representatives walked in with their usual barrage of complaints.</p>
<p>“Here we go,” Jim said and placed a hand on the Augment’s shoulder. “Remember, they are allies, despite appearances.”</p>
<p>“Those are the Tellarites?” Joaquin asked and Spock heard something very different in his tone this time. He turned to look at the Augment and recognized his expression as one of disgust. “They look like swines,” the Augment went on.</p>
<p>“An accurate description, Mr. Weiss, as Tellarites are a culture-bearing porcine species...just as humans are a culture-bearing primate species,” Spock said.</p>
<p>Neaneye discreetly made her way to them once again. “The one in the front is ambassador Gav,” she informed them in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>The Tellarite ambassador was rubbing his impressive belly and looking around the room in disdain. He spotted them and hurried at them as if he was about to start a fight. He stopped only a step away from intruding on their personal space and snorted with irritation, “Well? Where is this supposed superhuman we’re here to meet?”</p>
<p>“Are you blind as well as ugly?” Jim said. “He’s standing right next to me.”</p>
<p>Ambassador Gav looked Joaquin over a few times while patting his belly. “This is it?” he growled. “He seems like any other hairless, weak, repulsing human.”</p>
<p>Spock watched Joaquin carefully and he almost thought he saw a smile play on the corner of the Augment’s mouth.</p>
<p>“At least I don’t stink up the place,” the Augment said.</p>
<p>Ambassador Gav’s eyes widened and he tilted his head back making a sound that was something between surprise and pleasure. His two escorts had similar but more restrained reactions.</p>
<p>“I am Ambassador Gav,” he said and held his hand out to the Augment.</p>
<p>Joaquin hesitated only a moment before taking the Tellarite’s hand. “Joaquin Weiss.”</p>
<p>It became obvious to Spock that the Tellarite was trying to squeeze Joaquin’s hand as hard as possible. His eyes bulged, his nostrils flared and his arm shook with the efford. The Augment seemed confused at first, as was Spock, then his hand gave a slight squeeze back that had the ambassador snort a few times and hastily pull his hand back. Joaquin let go as soon as the Tellarite tugged his hand back, though Spock was certain it would nevertheless be sore for a few days.</p>
<p>Jim coughed into the awkward silence that followed. “I believe you’ve already met Commander Spock, my first officer, Ambassador?”</p>
<p>The Tellarite stared for a moment longer at Joaquin before acknowledging Spock. “Yes, yes, I’ve met your Vulcan.”</p>
<p>Spock held up his hand in greeting. “Live long and prosper, Ambassador Gav.”</p>
<p>“Pah!” the Tellarite exclaimed, swatting the air before looking back at Joaquin. “I hope your stomach is as strong as your handshake, Augment, the food here isn’t fit for animals.”</p>
<p>“Then you should have no issues with it,” Joaquin said, inclining his head slightly.</p>
<p>The Tellarite snorted in that way that indicated he was pleasantly surprised and laughed. He turned to his two escorts. “Let's go see if their drinks are any better than their food,” he said and guided them away.</p>
<p>“A most illogical species,” Spock commented. “They are, however, some of the best engineers the Vulcan’s have come across.”</p>
<p>Joaquin glanced at him with obvious surprise. “I seem to have a lot to learn,” he simply said.</p>
<p>“I’m actually amazed at how well you’re doing!” Jim put in, his excitement all too obvious.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Neaneye said, smiling. “Though to be fair, ambassador Gav did take it a bit easy on you. You did very well though, considering this is your first contact with other species.”</p>
<p>“I’ve had practice,” Joaquin said. “I often had to endure such gatherings at Khan’s side...though we didn’t have aliens then.”</p>
<p>Spock wondered why Joaquin hadn't asked where Khan was yet. Had someone already told him? He glanced at Jim, it was also strange that his friend didn’t seem too worried at the mention of Khan’s name. This dinner was taking place so that they could fill in Joaquin on Khan’s fate and to share their plans for the rest of the Augments. Did their nonchalant attitude have something to do with that letter?</p>
<p>Joaquin turned to Jim. “If everyone is here now,” he said, his tone formal, almost impatient. “I would like to find out where Khan is and why I was awakened.”</p>
<p>Spock looked at Jim, his friend seemed startled and worried at the sudden change in topic. Could he be wrong? Could it be that he allowed his suspicions and imagination to run wild and has thus wrongfully suspected his Captain of deceit?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner had been a strenuous affair for Jim, fully aware of the Augment sitting next to him, only picking at his food. He knew Joaquin had probably read the letter by now, but he still worried about how the Augment would react to the Federation’s point of view about Khan and what took place while he was still in cryosleep.</p>
<p>As dinner neared its end Joaquin made polite conversation with Phell'nun about historical events, tactfully avoiding revealing too much about the Augments, and exchanged the occasional insult with ambassador Gav. The Vulcans had very little to say, though they were listening to everything intently, and the Humans avoided talking to him completely.</p>
<p>It was both a relief and extremely nerve wracking when the plates were finally cleared and the dinner table became a conference table. Jim had to fight down the urge to remind Joaquin that Khan was really alive out there and to remain calm.</p>
<p>Neaneye, as the appointed Federation diplomat for this occasion, took point. “I believe we have kept you waiting long enough, Lord Weiss. Is there anything you would like to say before we begin?”</p>
<p>“Only that I appreciate everyone's efforts to make me feel comfortable and welcomed, Your Excellency. I am however eager to learn why I am here and Khan, as our leader, is not.”</p>
<p>Jim tried not to show his surprise as he looked around the room. Joaquin seemed to know diplomatic procedures well enough. With a simple show of respect and appreciation he had put them all in familiar waters. The ‘perhaps we’re not dealing with a savage’ realization was clear on everyone's face. Jim laced his fingers together and looked down, suddenly a bit worried. Khan had done the same to him from the brig of the Enterprise.</p>
<p>Neaneye was going through the pre agreed, and pre approved by the Federation, rundown of events. From the moment of Botany Bay’s discovery, what they knew of it anyway, to the moment of Khan’s recapture. Jim knew the speech well so most of his attention was focused on Joaquin’s reactions. He was watching the Augment from the corner of his eye but, other than the occasional fleeting scowl, the Augment didn’t react or interrupt.</p>
<p>Neaneye explained how Khan was put on trial for his actions and then back into cryosleep. She then went on to explain the involvement of the Federation when it became evident that Starfleet had been compromised by an organization called Section 31. A secret organization bent on militarizing Starfleet and starting a war with the Klingon Empire. A plot revealed only because of Khan’s actions, who they had kept prisoner for over a year.</p>
<p>She paused after that and Jim could see that she was struggling with the next part of the report. As an empath it couldn’t be easy for her to give bad news and she had no way of knowing that Joaquin was already aware.</p>
<p>“Joaquin,” Jim began and the Augment turned his head towards him. “We are deeply sorry but Marcus, in order to keep Khan under control, has murdered twelve of your people.”</p>
<p>“What has become of this Marcus?” Joaquin asked, his voice thick with emotion.</p>
<p>Jim mentally kicked himself. Of course it affected him! The man had only been awake a day and he’s been bombarded with information. It didn’t matter that he already knew some things from Khan’s letter. The letter didn’t explain everything and perhaps hearing it only served to make it more real. “Khan killed him.”</p>
<p>Joaquin’s hands tightened into fists on the table but he only looked down and nodded. “Tell me what happened to Khan.”</p>
<p>Neaneye took over the narrative again. She wisely began with the Federation’s decision to overrule Starfleet’s court verdict regarding the Augments and went on to explain Khan’s transfer and eventual disappearance.</p>
<p>“Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy, with the help of the Federation, attempted to retrieve the shuttle Khan was on...but I’m afraid the shuttle had been badly damaged and it crashed on a Demon class planet where it was destroyed on impact. There were no survivors.” Neaneye fell silent and no one else spoke for a while. Joaquin simply stared at his hands.</p>
<p>The intervention came from an unexpected place. “Perhaps we should give Mr. Weiss some time to examine what was revealed here today,” Spock said calmly, “and reconvene tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“That would be acceptable,” Phell'nun Endilev said. Though her expression was stony her eyes were full of sympathy for the Augment.</p>
<p>There were nods from the Tellarite delegation and the Vulcans. Jim was annoyed to see that the Human representatives once again kept their tails out of it.</p>
<p>“Is that acceptable, Lord Weiss?” Neaneye asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” the Augment said. “I would very much appreciate some time alone to...process all of this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to those that left me comments/kudos, as always it is very appreciated!<br/>Also, a massive thank you to LiteraryHedonism for beta-reading this chapter! Head over to their account and check out their stories. I highly recommend!</p>
<p>I welcome any and all comments/suggestions and if you like what you read, please don't forget to put a kudos on it! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joaquin paced in his room, mentally cross checking what the Federation representatives had told him with Khan’s letter. It seemed that the Federation was indeed intending to give them a second chance and according to Khan’s letter, they had.</p><p>Joaquin shook his head. Khan was somewhere in the far future and he had somehow found their descendants. That meant generations upon generations of Augments. It was what they had always dreamed of, spoke of, during those rare nights where everything was quiet and they had a few hours to relax. It was why they had commandeered Botany Bay and took to space, looking for a new home, where they could live by their own rules. Only Khan was supposed to be the one to lead them, not him.</p><p>He somewhat understood Khan’s reasons for choosing this path. Khan was worried his return would cause tensions between the Federation, Starfleet and the Augments and he was right. Joaquin would never have allowed them to throw Khan into some cell to rot, but was self-imposed exile the solution? They could have fought, as they always had, and once again taken their chances in space...but for some reason, Khan believed that option would mean the end of all Augments.</p><p>He sighed. In truth, he felt abandoned. Alone.</p><p>The door chime interrupted his thoughts. He glared at the door, tempted to grab something and throw it at it. He took a few deep breaths and walked to the door. His curiosity won and he tried opening it himself this time. He pressed the small panel and raised an eyebrow as the door opened. These people really had no sense of security.</p><p>“Captain,” he said, greeting the man on the other side.</p><p>“I just wanted to check in on you,” Jim began, looking nervous. “It was a lot to take in for one day. How are you holding up?”</p><p>Joaquin stepped to the side and waved him in. There were still four guards outside his door but the Vulcan was absent this time. He closed the door once the captain was inside and turned to face him. Khan thought they could trust this man, yet not completely. “I’m not sure,” he answered before he could stop himself. The sad-eyed look the captain gave him both annoyed him and made him feel less alone somehow.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do?” The captain asked and sounded sincere in his concern. </p><p>Joaquin frowned. What would Khan say? “I’d like to see my people. I don’t even know which ones are still alive and which ones...which ones were killed.” He saw the captain hesitate and heard his heart speeding up. “Captain,” he pressed.</p><p>“Jim,” the captain said. “Call me Jim, and I’ll try to arrange it...it's just not up to me.”</p><p>Joaquin nodded and looked away, he hadn’t expected more than this. “I was not meant to lead them,” he found himself saying. “I was just some stray Khan rescued.” When he looked back at Jim he saw surprise and curiosity on the man’s face.</p><p>“I’ll be honest,” Jim said. “Khan had been very tightlipped about his past and I say that even though I’m dying to know more about those times and the Augments.”</p><p>Joaquin smiled. “I appreciate the honesty, Cap- Jim. Is there any particular reason Khan refused to tell you of his past?”</p><p>Jim made a face. “To torture me?”</p><p>Joaquin blinked, he did not expect that answer. He started chuckling and shook his head. “Sounds like something that would amuse him,” he said and gestured to the sitting area. “I’ll share one story, pick your poison.”</p><p>Jim didn’t waste time. He claimed one of the chairs and Joaquin barely had his ass on the couch when Jim shot the question. “You said Khan rescued you?”</p><p>Joaquin eyed the captain. “I’m beginning to see why Khan chose to torture you.” He tried not to laugh at Jim’s crestfallen expression. “ Right to the meat of it it is. Khan and I were not created in the same lab. I’m also a few years older than him. There were twenty five Augments in my group, we were twenty years old when they sent us to fight. We were to infiltrate enemy lines and take out one of their leaders. However the mission was badly planned, or we were betrayed. At least, it seemed like we walked into a trap...I won’t go into details but suffice to say everyone in my unit died. Except for me. I barely made it out alive, I hid and recovered as best I could and when I did I killed the man responsible for those orders. I killed a lot of people that day just to get to him. I was eventually captured and sent to prison, pending my execution. That's where Khan and his siblings found me. They had only recently escaped themselves and had been tracking other Augments to free them. Such a scrawny looking boy, a couple of years younger than me...but to me, he was like a god. No one stood in his way, those who dared didn’t last long and his followers...The adoration of his siblings was only outmatched by his adoration for them. I had also cared for my friends but we never had that deep connection Khan and his had.” He stopped and looked down at his hands. He had dreamed of that day when he was coming out of cryosleep.</p><p>“They took you in,” Jim breathed.</p><p>Joaquin looked up at Jim’s wide, fascinated eyes. He had pretty eyes. “They took me in.” He grinned. “Though Khan tortured me at first as well. I was like a puppy at his heels and, now and then, he’d give me a kick to keep me at a distance...eventually I wore him down.”</p><p>“And became his second in command.”</p><p>“Not exactly,” Joaquin admitted. “Suzette had that honor a long time before I came along. I only wanted to be near him and keep him safe. Eventually, I earned their trust and Suzette and I shared a spot at his side.” He leaned back on the couch. “I’m curious to know what history has to say about us. Is it possible to get those files?”</p><p>Jim’s heart started racing again and he glanced away. “Not much I’m afraid. We believe that most of the files relating to the Augments were deliberately destroyed by the governments of that time. The little information we have portrays you all as…”</p><p>“Monsters,” Joaquin finished for him.</p><p>“The best of the tyrants, is what history had to say about Khan,” Jim said and looked back at him when Joaquin scoffed in response. “With you here, and if you’re willing, we could learn your side of the story.”</p><p>Joaquin stared at Jim in silence for a long moment. Whatever had happened between this man and Khan it was painfully obvious that the captain was desperately looking for a reason to justify helping them. <em>Who did you kill, Khan?</em> Joaquin wondered. “Perhaps,” he answered.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Joaquin looked down the rows of cryotubes. “These are not the ones we went to sleep in,” he said.</p><p>“No, Starfleet chose to replace those with these newer ones,” Jim said.</p><p>Joaquin knew there was more to that statement the captain chose not to voice. He didn’t need to, Joaquin could guess. He stepped up to the first one and looked down through the glass. “Paul,” he said, recognizing the man inside the tube. He moved to the next. “Otto.” Two of Khan’s original group. He moved on taking note of everyone he saw and doing his best to ignore the guards trailing behind him. As if he would attempt to wake them up now, without any medical equipment. It helped a little that Jim was walking at his side, however, his anxiety grew with every tube he inspected. Worried of who he would find and who he wouldn’t.</p><p>He let out a sigh of relief when he saw a very familiar face. “Suzette,” he said and placed his hands on the glass as he looked down at her.</p><p>“She’s beautiful,” Jim said, coming to stand on the other side of the tube.</p><p>Joaquin nodded. She was beautiful. The long, midnight black hair, high cheekbones, delicate nose, and full lips. She was a weapon any man would hesitate to fire upon, sealing his own fate in the process. “Her beauty is only the peak of the iceberg,” he said and looked up at Jim. “Marcus was lucky she wasn’t one of those he murdered.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call having your skull crushed in luck,” Jim said in a low voice, glancing at the guards.</p><p>“Better than having every bone in your body crushed and then your skull. She is...was, everything to Khan.”</p><p>“I look forward to meeting her,” Jim said with a smile. “We should get moving if you want to see the rest. We only have an hour before we have to meet with the representatives again.”</p><p>They kept moving and though Joaquin’s dread lifted a bit when they found Suzette there was no way to avoid it altogether. True there were some that Khan favored more than others, but there was not a single one that he didn’t love. Joaquin had been close with a few and on friendly terms with most but it all felt different now that they were his responsibility. He now had a better understanding of how Khan felt.</p><p>Another sigh of relief. “Eric,” he said, looking down at the blonde. “If they allow them to wake, he should be after Suzette.”</p><p>“Noted,” Jim said, also looking down at the man. “He’s a big fella.”</p><p>Joaquin chuckled. “A big softie this one. You could say he was the closest thing we had to a conscience. If he weren’t an Augment he would’ve been a priest. He always pestered Khan about building more orphanages, more hospitals.”</p><p>“Khan built orphanages and hospitals?” Jim asked, surprised and Joaquin frowned, wondering how they could not know this. “It’s just that the records say that he severely curtailed the freedoms of his subjects and...” he trailed off as Joaquin’s frown turned into a scowl and his muscles tensed.</p><p>Joaquin could hear Jim’s and the guards heartbeats speeding up and tried to calm himself. It was one thing to call them monsters and tyrants but to even go as far as to erase all the good they did as well? “Freedoms such as pillaging their neighbors? Muggings on every corner? Rapes…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath but it only served to fuel his anger further. “Yes, we set curfews and almost every transgression was punishable by public execution or forced labor but that’s what it took to bring the world to order!” The last word came out as a growl.</p><p>“Joaquin,” Jim said, softly. “Please calm down.”</p><p>The fear and worry in the captain’s voice snapped Joaquin out of it. He slowly looked behind him and saw that the guards had their weapons half raised and though their expressions appeared stony their heartbeats were erratic. He was tempted, for a moment, to show them just how easily he could disarm and subdue them but Jim strode around the tube and very deliberately placed himself between them.</p><p>“Captain!” one of the guards hissed.</p><p>“That’s enough,” Jim snapped back, though his eyes were locked on Joaquin. “Lower your weapons.” The guards hesitated but did as they were told. “Joaquin?” Jim said, moving closer, holding his hands out to the sides, palms facing Joaquin. “An enraged Augment might not be a good idea right now.”</p><p>“Enraged?” Joaquin asked, confused. He then realized they thought he had lost control. “Captain, I’m not going to harm anyone nor was I planning to.” All this because he got a little passionate about defending their actions centuries ago?</p><p>Jim stared into his eyes for what seemed a long time then turned to the guards. “Wait outside.”</p><p>“Sir?” The guard that protested the first time did so again.</p><p>“That’s an order.”</p><p>The guards glanced at each other, then Jim and finally gave Joaquin a warning glare before following their captain’s orders.</p><p>“Are you okay to continue?” Jim asked him.</p><p>“Yes, thank you.” They walked side by side in silence among Joaquin’s sleeping people. It seemed like he would have to be in better control of his emotions around these future people, if they were that easily trigger happy. He paused at the last twelve and looked at the cryotubes. This was the moment of truth, these last twelve would reveal who they had lost. He didn’t know how he felt about this. He had been happy to see who was among the living but now he was torn on who would be among the dead.</p><p>“Joaquin?” Jim inquired quietly when he didn’t move for a long time.</p><p>“I know,” he snapped, “we don’t have a lot of time.”</p><p>“To hell with time,” Jim said. “Is there anything I can do?”</p><p>Joaquin looked at the captain apologetically. “Every time I saw a face I felt relief but now...every time I feel relief…”</p><p>“It’ll also feel like you’re betraying the ones who are not here but it’s okay to be happy for the ones who are here.” Jim put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “It’s human nature and...I’m afraid even you are human.”</p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>Jim beamed over to the station holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a special blend he had Bones make in the other. He nodded at the transporter chief and quickly made his way for Joaquin’s rooms. It had been nine days since he and Joaquin checked up on the Augments and then attended their second Council meeting. The distress signal came the next day and five days later the Enterprise received a message that the revival of Suzette Ling had been approved by the Federation. They made it back with just a day to spare. He was glad to see that the guards on Joaquin’s door had been moved further down the hall. He gave the guards a nod, pressed on the chime button and waited.</p><p>The door opened with a slight hiss to reveal a smiling Joaquin. “Welcome back, Captain,” the Augment said.</p><p>“I received the good news,” Jim said holding up the bottles. “I’m here to celebrate.”</p><p>Joaquin stepped aside to let him in. “How was your mission?”</p><p>Jim walked to the sitting area and placed the bottles on the table. “Successful, a cargo ship with engine problems, nothing Scotty couldn’t handle.” He looked at Joaquin. “Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye but they were being pulled by the gravitational force of a planet, so we had to get there fast.”</p><p>“Of course,” Joaquin said, joining him at the table.</p><p>It didn’t escape Jim’s attention just how much more relaxed the Augment seemed. “I take it everything went well while I was gone?”</p><p>“Neaneye has been visiting me daily, helping me catch up with Federation history and laws,” Joaquin said as he retrieved a pair of glasses. “Ambassador Phell'nun Endilev came by a couple of times as well. She’s very interested in Earth’s <em>ancient</em> history.”</p><p>Jim smiled. “I guess that would feel a bit odd to you.”</p><p>Joaquin nodded. “Those times feel like yesterday to me.” He placed the glasses next to the bottles. “Even Ambassador Gav visited once. He brought with him a game that required a lot of strategy and insults.”</p><p>Jim laughed and sat on one of the chairs. His eyes fell on a stack of papers on the table. He had requested those for Joaquin on a whim before they left for their rescue mission. Everyone thought it was an odd request, but it was the only thing he could come up with at the time to offer the Augment a sense of home. Probably because Khan had used paper for his letter.</p><p>Joaquin noticed him staring at them as he sat on the couch. He picked up the papers and reached over the table, offering them to Jim. He took the papers and looked down at the blank page with mild curiosity, without thinking he flipped to the next page and froze. </p><p>“Wow,” he managed after a while. The piercing eyes that stared back at him from the paper were both familiar and not. They were softer than he remembered, with a bit of mischief in their depths that perfectly matched Khan’s lopsided smirk. He looked young, happy. “You’re really good,” he said, taking his eyes off the drawing with some difficulty to look at Joaquin.</p><p>Joaquin grinned. “It took me a few attempts to get it right. They told me you sent those for me. Thank you.”</p><p>Jim nodded and looked back at the drawing. “I’ve never seen this side of Khan. He seems almost friendly here,” he let out a nervous chuckle, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “You are very different from him.”</p><p>“How so?” Joaquin asked, leaning back into the couch and placing his arms over its back. His eyes fixed on Jim in a way that it suddenly did remind him of Khan.</p><p>Jim’s heart gave a lurch at the sight. “Um...you seem more relaxed, calm...and I’m sorry I can’t think of a better word, more civilized.”</p><p>Joaquin blinked, stared, and then burst out laughing. “I’m more civilized?” He said between chuckles. “You guys must’ve really gotten on Khan’s bad side. He was the only thing holding us back.”</p><p>“From what?” Jim asked, putting the papers back on the table, not sure he wanted to know the answer. Especially when all the humor left Joaquin’s eyes at his question. It seemed like Joaquin regretted his outburst and Jim was almost sure he saw fear flash through the Augment’s eyes for a fleeting moment. “Joaquin, I won’t hold your past against you. Neither will the Federation. If that were the case we would have never revived you.”</p><p>“Then there’s no need to know of my past. At least, not yet.” He tilted his head towards the bottles. “I thought we were celebrating.”</p><p>Jim considered pressing the Augment further on the matter but it was a brief consideration. <em>What am I going to do?</em> He thought. <em>Arrest him for crimes done three hundred years ago?</em> He also liked Joaquin, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know his dark past, whatever that was. “The smaller bottle is for you,” he said trying to get back into the more easygoing mood they had before.</p><p>Joaquin raised an eyebrow. “I’m a big boy, you know. I can handle whiskey.”</p><p>Jim chuckled. “I know. Khan complained once that he couldn’t get drunk so...I had Bones make an extra strong drink for you.”</p><p>Joaquin smiled. “Are you experimenting on me, Jim?”</p><p>Jim grinned back. “I like to think of it as being a bad influence on you.”</p><p>Joaquin chuckled and picked up the whiskey bottle. He poured a generous dose of it for Jim and then picked up the smaller bottle. He sniffed the contents before pouring a small shot for himself.</p><p>“Chicken,” Jim mumbled, picking up his glass, knowing full well Joaquin would hear him.</p><p>The Augment let out a sound between a bark and a laugh. “You’re ballsy,” he said and offered a wolfish grin, “and I’m not an idiot. I always test new poisons in small doses.” He winked and picked up his glass, taking an exploratory sip. Jim waited, his own glass half forgotten as he watched the Augment slosh the drink in his mouth before swallowing. “Huh,” Joaquin said. “You just might succeed on another mission here, Captain.”</p><p>“Good. I’m a sore loser.” Jim raised his glass. “To Suzette, may her reanimation go smoothly.”</p><p>Joaquin raised his own glass. “And may she not kill us when she finds out Khan isn’t here.”</p><p>“Were they...Um.”</p><p>Joaquin shook his head. “No, nothing like that. They were like siblings. Every Augment was a brother or sister to Khan but Suzette was his favorite. I don’t think Khan had any interests in that area, never seen him with anyone.”</p><p>Jim coughed as his whiskey went down the wrong pipe. “Never? Are you sure?”</p><p>Joaquin eyes narrowed. “You know something I don’t?”</p><p>Jim downed the rest of his drink and poured himself another glass. “Well, he was with someone...will be with someone? You know, back in the future.”</p><p>Joaquin blinked a few times then leaned forward. “Who? What was she like?”</p><p>Jim froze. He hadn’t considered that things might be very different regarding some matters during Joaquin’s time. “Ah, well...you know. Tall, muscular, bald, and...a he.”</p><p>Joaquin’s eyes flew wide. “A what?”</p><p>No going back now. “When I found Khan he was with a man named Riddick.”</p><p>Joaquin frowned. “So he had an ally.”</p><p>“Yes but also more...I saw them kiss and they were obviously in love. Times changed, there’s no stigma in this, it's a natural thing and Khan seemed happy. Though he was also trying his damndest to get back to you guys.” He eyed Joaquin, who seemed frozen. “You alright?”</p><p>Joaquin leaned back again, looking very confused. He raised his hand for silence when Jim opened his mouth to speak again. “You misunderstand, Jim,” he said. “You won’t meet an Augment that hasn’t played both sides...we just thought Khan <em>had</em> no sides.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jim said, relaxing a bit. “You thought he was asexual?”</p><p>“He never showed interest in anyone, in that way. What is this Riddick like?”</p><p>Jim sipped his whiskey to buy some time. “He’s from a species called Furyans. Biggest guy I’ve ever seen. Bigger than your Eric even and extremely protective of Khan but, he also has this calming influence on Khan. It was as if they could sense each other on a very deep and intimate level. Made me quite jealous actually.” He smiled. “At one point we lost Khan in open space and he really put the fear of god in me to find him.” Jim chuckled at the memory then saw Joaquin’s expression. “Oh, Khan was fine, he had a spacesuit on. All part of the plan,” he added hastily and drank a generous dose. “Anyway, I think you would’ve liked Riddick. Oh, and he’s damn strong too, probably as strong as you guys.”</p><p>“And Khan seemed happy?”</p><p>Jim nodded. “Well, he was very focused on coming back to save you but...Yeah, you should’ve seen how they looked at each other. He was a different man around Riddick. I mean he tried to play it cool but...it was clear that Riddick meant a lot to him too.”</p><p>Joaquin shook his head but a smile played on his lips. “I suppose it makes sense. Sounds like he found someone that is his equal.”</p><p>Jim nodded. “You read the letter but allow me to say this. Khan wanted to come back, and I think he would have, with or without Riddick. He was heartbroken when he realized he couldn’t.”</p><p>“Yes,” Joaquin said quietly. “I read the letter but I would like to hear it from you as well. What convinced Khan to stay while you came back?”</p><p>“We came across some people that had this ability to predict events through mathematical calculations. They also showed us proof of this, from our own pasts. Thing is, Khan has done things in order to get you guys back that the Federation cannot overlook. Too many Federation citizens died. If he came back he would’ve been incarcerated for life.” He paused and took another drink from his glass. “Aereon, the leader of the people we met, said that you would try to rescue Khan and start a war in the process. A war that would end with many humans and every Augment dead. Augments would go extinct. I suspect she gave him more proof in private that I don’t know about, but in the end that’s what convinced him. He didn’t want to risk his people.”</p><p>Joaquin seemed to think things over, then nodded to himself. “I’d probably do the same in his place,” he said and sighed. He reached for the bottle, poured himself a much more generous dose than before, and shot it back with a single gulp.</p><p>“Is it doing anything?” Jim asked, impressed. “Bones said it would knock out a team of mules.”</p><p>Joaquin grinned. “I’m starting to feel a slight buzz.” He poured another glass and drank slower. “These people you met, will Khan be staying with them?”</p><p>Jim frowned. “I’m not sure, we didn’t discuss that. They seemed to like him and Riddick though, so it's possible. From what I understand Riddick had dealings with them before.”</p><p>“What species were they?”</p><p>“Called themselves Elementals. They looked like humans but had certain abilities. Kind of like Betazoids, they look human but not quite.”</p><p>They spoke and drank for a while and Jim tried to convey as much as he remembered from his time in the future. At least the parts that had to do with Khan, but it was getting harder for him to stay focused. They both nearly finished their bottles but even though Jim was nearing his limit, Joaquin seemed unaffected.</p><p>At some point, Jim had joined Joaquin on the couch. He didn’t remember who had the idea first but they were attempting to draw a likeness of Riddick.</p><p>“His lips were fuller,” he slurred leaning into Joaquin to look at the drawing. “Jaw a bit squarer.”</p><p>Joaquin worked on the corrections and they both leaned back a bit to look at the drawing. “How’s that?”</p><p>“Close. He always had goggles on so I’m not sure about the eyes.” He nudged Joaquin with his elbow. “Add the goggles.” He described them to him carefully and then grinned. “There! That’s the big guy alright.”</p><p>Joaquin held up the drawing studying the face. “He does look formidable,” he said.</p><p>“Like a tank. A very graceful, lethal tank...in a tank top!” Jim said, chucking and leaning closer.</p><p>Joaquin turned his head to look at him with an amused smile. “You are very drunk, Captain.”</p><p>Jim grinned back. “You have pretty eyes,” he said. Unlike Khan’s icy eyes, Joaquins were brown and warm.</p><p>“Very, very drunk,” Joaquin said but his eyes twinkled with amusement.</p><p>Jim picked up Khan’s drawing and held it up next to Riddick’s. “I bet the sex was <em>hot</em>.”</p><p>Joaquin made an odd sound and took the drawing from him, putting them both down on the table. He looked at Jim with a wide grin. “Not an image I need in my head, Captain.”</p><p>“Jim,” he protested. “Call me Jim.” Damn Augments, did they all have pretty lips too? Unable to resist the impulse Jim leaned further in and pressed his lips against Joaquin’s. The Augment didn’t pull back, but he didn’t respond either. Clarity came over Jim like a slap to the face and he jumped back. “Oh crap!”</p><p>Joaquin was looking at him with a perfect poker face. “Not the reaction I usually get,” the Augment said and a grin trembled at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Jim stood up and backed away. “I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me.”</p><p>Joaquin looked meaningfully down at the nearly empty bottle of whiskey and back to Jim. “Jim, it's alright.”</p><p>“No, no that was unprofessional to say the least. I better go.” He turned and rushed for the door just as Joaquin was standing up too.</p><p>“Jim,” the Augment called behind him.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jim said, pressing the panel and spilling out into the hallway without another glance back. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!” Jim kept mumbling, totally sober and striding down the corridor. He took the turn rather fast and bumped into someone, nearly knocking them off their feet.</p><p>“Woah!” Bone’s exclaimed. “Hold your horses there, Jimbo! What’s the rush?”</p><p>“Bones!” Jim said, grabbing for his friend to steady him. “No rush, just...Captain stuff.”</p><p>Bones eyed him suspiciously. “You’re as red as a cherry. Are you drunk?”</p><p>Jim choked back a manic laugh. “Oh no, I’m very sober now. Trust me.” He tried to move past him but Bones grabbed on to his arm and spun him around.</p><p>“Did that Augmented bastard do something to you?”</p><p>“What? No!” Jim felt like his cheeks were on fire and he knew Bones would not let up. He bent his head closer to his friend and whispered. “I kissed him.”</p><p>Bones’ eyes nearly flew out of their sockets. “Damn it, Jim!”</p><p>“I know!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I experimented with some time skips in this chapter to move things along a bit. Let me know if it works or not :)</p><p>Thank you to those that left me comments/kudos, as always it is very appreciated!</p><p>Also, a massive thank you to LiteraryHedonism for beta-reading this chapter! Head over to their account and check out their stories. I highly recommend!</p><p>I welcome any and all comments/suggestions and if you like what you read, please don't forget to put a kudos on it! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joaquin woke up with an uneasy feeling, on top of the stress of Suzette’s awakening today, which would hopefully go smoothly, he wasn’t sure what had happened last night or how it would affect things going forward. It was just a kiss after all, and a chaste one at that. Yet, the captain had bolted as if demons were chasing him. He had considered going after the man, but him chasing after one of their own down the corridor might be pushing his guards too far. He shook his head and put Jim out of his mind, he had more important things to focus on.</p><p>He sat up on the bed. “Computer?” A ding let him know it was listening. “Lights, fifty percent,” he learned to specify that the hard way. “And the current time.”</p><p>“The time is, O-five twenty-four,” the voice answered as the lights came on. “You still have thirty-six minutes until your requested time for a wake-up call,” it added helpfully.</p><p>“Dismiss that,” he said and got up. He walked over to the food synthesizer and inserted the diet card doctor McCoy had provided him with. A moment later the slot opened to reveal his breakfast. Two eggs, potato hash, and bacon, accompanied by a large glass of orange juice. </p><p>The food synthesizer never ceased to amaze him, even though it was the one thing of 23rd century technology he used daily. If this technology had been available during his time, things could’ve been a lot different, but their scientists had been busy creating ways to more easily kill each other than anything else. </p><p>From his limited view of the 23rd century, Joaquin knew that humans hadn’t evolved much, if at all, as a species, but their technology had and that made a big difference. He was, however, worried that it was all a facade. He found it hard to believe that humans were now peace-loving explorers, more interested in knowledge than wealth. As Suzette would say ‘you can put rouge on a corpse but it won’t warm up its blood’.</p><p>He took his breakfast to the sitting area and sat down to eat. Despite everyone's assurances that synthesized food would taste the same as the real thing, Joaquin could taste the difference. It didn’t really bother him, he ate things during the war that these people could not even begin to imagine. His eyes fell on the drawings of Khan and the man Jim called Riddick. He knew it was pointless to worry about his friend, but he couldn’t help it. He wished he had at least gotten a chance to know the man who now stood at his side. </p><p>He finished breakfast and put the leftovers back in the food synthesizer for recycling. “Computer, time.”</p><p>“The time is, O-five fifty-three,”</p><p>Joaquin sighed and returned to the couch. He wished he hadn’t woken up early, waiting for things to happen was torture to him, it reminded him of the time he’d been a prisoner, his own fate out of his hands. He resisted the urge to ask the computer for the time, again, and looked for something to do. He still had an hour before Jim would come by, if he came at all. </p><p>He looked at the drawings again and then at the stack of clean sheets he had left. He picked up one of the sheets and tried to picture the Andorian’s face, the image of the blue alien came easily to him and he began drawing her. He didn’t know if Khan had had the chance to see all these aliens before his capture, so when he finished the small portrait he added a few notes underneath it. It was a longshot hope that one day Khan would see these notes but it made him feel better and it kept him busy.</p><p>Before he knew it he had every alien he’d met sketched out and then had proceeded to write a letter to Khan, starting with the moment he opened his eyes. He hesitated when he reached the part where Jim had kissed him, the pen hovering over the paper, still unsure of his friend’s relationship with the young captain. </p><p>He was ‘saved’ from making a choice by a blaring sound that reminded him slightly of war sirens and the lights in his room turned red and began pulsing. He stood and looked around in confusion, that was definitely an alarm of some kind, but for what? He moved to the door, debating if it was a good idea to open it or not when it opened on its own. A disheveled and out of breath Jim looked at him with wide, panicked eyes.</p><p>“We have a problem!” Jim blurted, before Joaquin could say anything, and grabbed his arm.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Leonard checked the readings one more time and rubbed his eyes while trying to stifle a yawn. He had been at it all night, too worried to sleep and, being the control freak that he was, unwilling to entrust this procedure to anyone else. Especially if it meant having a very angry Joaquin on his ass.</p><p>“Perhaps you should rest, doctor,” Sasak intoned in that annoying Vulcan way.</p><p>Leonard glared at him. Of course the Vulcan would look daisy fresh, despite being awake for as long as Leonard had been. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Our subject won’t be awaking for another couple of hours.”</p><p>“And her vitals need to be checked constantly,” Leonard snapped, the Vulcan was not helping his mood at all. To make a point he grabbed his medical tricorder and walked over to the sleeping Augment. “She’s different, they all seem to be different in some way. She...what the hell?” He frowned at what his tricorder was telling him. “This can’t be right.”</p><p>“What is it, doctor?” The Vulcan asked, stepping closer.</p><p>Leonard felt as if his heart tried to break free of his ribcage. “It says she’s awake, damn it!” In a panic, he reached for the hypospray but instead he found his wrist trapped in an iron grip. A flash of cat-green eyes was all he had time to register before his arm was painfully twisted behind his back and another hand grabbed him from behind by the throat.</p><p>“Anyone moves and I snap his neck.”</p><p>Suzette’s voice was on the scratchy side but clear enough that everyone in the room froze. What really sent a shiver up his spine, however, was how calm and matter of fact she sounded and also the fact that that was the second time an Augment threatened to snap his neck. She pulled him tighter against her and turned them so he faced the guards, all the better to serve her as a human shield. </p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p>Leonard realized that even though her grip around his neck was firm, it was poised in such a way that she could cut the blood flow to his brain, if she felt like it, but allowed him to breathe and speak. “What is it with you Augments and attacking your doctor?” he grumbled.</p><p>He felt her move her head closer to his, her breath ghosting over his ear as she whispered in a menacing way. “I <em>hate</em> doctors. Now, answer the question.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” he said. He was about to drop Joaquin’s name into their rather pleasant conversation when his eyes caught movement. “No! Don’t!” He was too late, the red alert klaxon blared throughout the station as the lights switched to that damn, ominous red color. The grip around his throat tightened and, impossibly, so did the hold around his chest. Just how strong was she? It felt like half his ribcage was compressing to a near breaking point as she pressed him harder against her own body.</p><p>“I take it no one cares if you live or die,” she hissed as she backed them further away from the guards. The idiots still had their phasers pointed at them. If any one of them forgot that the new ‘stun’ setting was meant for an Augment and not a normal human he was toast.</p><p>“Let the doctor go,” one of the security officers said. Even though the man’s hands were steady his voice was not. </p><p>Leonard felt his stomach drop even further as Sasak moved forward with his arms held up as if he was surrendering. Great, just great...figures that a Vulcan would be the one to get him killed.</p><p>“Please,” the Vulcan said, “everyone remain calm. Computer, silence red alert.” He took another step closer and came into view more clearly. “We mean you no harm.”</p><p>He felt Suzette stiffen behind him, probably noticed those pointy ears, but her grip around his throat loosened just a fraction. There was a silence that felt like it stretched into a century.</p><p>“Where am I?” She finally repeated, more forcefully this time. “And <em>what</em> are you?”</p><p>“You are aboard a space station. My name is Sasak, I am Vulcan.”</p><p>“Vulcan?”</p><p>The familiar hiss of a door opening broke the pause that followed as Suzette considered the Vulcan’s answer. From where he was held, Leonard couldn’t see who had entered, but he really hoped it wasn’t more security. There were enough phasers pointed at him as it were.</p><p>“Lower those phasers!” Jim’s voice rang out in the sickbay loud and clear. “Now!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jim was having his coffee in the mess hall when the comm came in. He sprinted to the transporter room like a bat out of hell, barely dodging or being dodged by crew members in the corridor.</p><p>“Beam me directly outside Joaquin’s room!” he yelled at the startled transporter chief.</p><p>“Captain, Station protocols-”</p><p>“Do it now! That’s an order.”</p><p>“Aye, sir.”</p><p>When Jim rematerialized the first thing he became aware of was the wailing of a red alert. The second was the startled security officers aiming at him with their phasers and blocking where he needed to go. The Phasers lowered once they realized who he was. </p><p>“The red alert is for sickbay,” he explained quickly. “Go there now but do not, under any circumstances, enter. Cover the door and wait for me and Joaquin outside.”</p><p>The security officers nodded and did as they were told. Jim didn’t waste any time with niceties and just opened the door to Joaquin’s rooms only to come face to face with a surprised and confused Augment.</p><p>“We have a problem!” he practically yelled at the man and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the room and down the corridor. When Joaquin didn’t resist he picked up the pace and they were soon running down the corridor.</p><p>“Captain?” was all that Joaquin asked.</p><p>“Your sister is awake,” Jim panted as he picked up even more speed. “Has Bones. McCoy. Hostage.”</p><p>Jim felt like they were running in slow motion and when they finally reached sickbay it felt like it took them forever to get there. Was Bones okay? Was he hurt? Alive even? He pulled out his phaser and nodded at the security guards who were already aiming theirs at the door.</p><p>“Captain!” Joaquin snapped, startling him. He had forgotten in his panic that he had brought the Augment with him. “Jim,” Joaquin said more gently. “If you go in there, weapons drawn, she <em>will</em> kill every one of you. You brought me here for a reason, let me talk to her.”</p><p>Jim blinked, yes, that was why he had brought Joaquin here, but suddenly it felt like a bad idea. A very bad, bad, idea. Instead of one Augment now they had two to deal with. As always, he leaped before he looked.</p><p>“Jim,” Joaquin said, locking eyes with him. “I trusted you. I trust you...now you trust me. Please, Jim.”</p><p>Jim wanted to trust him but he also had no doubts on who’s side Joaquin would be fighting on, if things went sideways. “I…”  The red alert klaxon suddenly went silent, though the lights still flashed red.</p><p>Joaquin tilted his head. “Doctor McCoy is alive,” he said. “She’s talking with the Vulcan. Open the door and order your men down, now, before it’s too late!”</p><p>Jim jerked as if snapping out of a trance and opened the door. He hurried inside with Joaquin just behind him. At first, all he could see were the backs of the security guards inside the sickbay, then he saw who they had those phasers pointed at.</p><p>“Lower those phasers! Now!”</p><p>The security officers slowly pointed their guns to the ground and moved back a bit, opening a path for their captain. Jim was glad he had insisted on using his own men inside the sickbay. As his view ahead cleared up he saw a pair of pale green eyes glaring at him over Bones’ shoulder. She was not armed, as far as he could see, but if she was anything like Khan she most likely didn’t need a weapon to be lethal. Bones looked more annoyed than scared, and from the look he gave Jim it was clear he’d get an earful later, if they got through this.</p><p>Joaquin stepped up next to him. “Suzette?”</p><p>The green eyes widened a bit and Bones let out a small grunt.</p><p>“Joaquin!” Suzette exclaimed with some relief coloring her voice, then her eyes narrowed again. “Are you their prisoner?”</p><p>“No, <em>Perakh sheli</em>, they are friends. Let doctor McCoy go and I’ll explain everything.”</p><p>Her eyes darted around the room suspiciously. “No,” she said and Bones grunted again. “They all leave and then we talk.”</p><p>Joaquin looked at Jim with something he could only interpret as pleating. Jim nodded and Joaquin turned back to Suzette and Bones. “This is Captain James T. Kirk, he is in charge here, he stays.”</p><p>Suzette’s eyes shifted to Jim and back to Joaquin. “Fine, the blondie stays too. His toy-like weapon doesn’t.”</p><p>Jim held out his free hand and with the other he slowly handed his phaser over to one of the security officers.</p><p>“Sir?” the officer said, taking the phaser after a moment’s hesitation.</p><p>“You all heard the lady,” Jim said. “Leave us. Slowly and with no sudden moves, gentlemen.”</p><p>Jim knew that Spock would have already been informed of the situation and would implement their security measures as soon as sickbay was ‘clear’. He also knew that he would get a lecture later on about putting himself in unnecessary risk, but he couldn’t safely deny her demand or leave Bones alone with the two Augments. The security officers safely escorted the medical staff out of the room before they stepped out as well.</p><p>“Where is Khan?” Suzette asked as soon as the door closed.</p><p>“Khan is alive and well, <em>Perakh sheli</em>, but he’s not here,” Joaquin said carefully. “Let McCoy go and we’ll explain everything.”</p><p>There was a tense moment as they waited for her to decide, then Bones gasped as he was abruptly released and unceremoniously shoved forward, right into Jim’s arms.</p><p>“Bones, you alright?” Jim asked, quickly checking his friend over.</p><p>Bones pulled back, annoyed, and straightened his uniform. “I’m fine!” he said and threw a thumb over his shoulder. “And she’s definitely Khan’s sister.”</p><p>“Explain, <em>Ze’ev</em>,” Suzette said, giving them a disgusted look before turning those piercing eyes on Joaquin. “And quickly.”</p><p>Whatever it was that she had called him, Joaquin didn’t like it at all. He dropped the pacifying attitude and stood to his full height. “We’ve been sleeping for three hundred years.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Joaquin waited as Suzette digested all that he had told her, and he wasn’t the only one. He could hear the subtle noises of anxiety coming from the two men trapped in the sickbay with them, and so could she. It was not a good sign when she started pacing.</p><p>“Suzette,” he said, trying to get her attention before she boiled over.</p><p>She stopped, turned glaring eyes at him, and then she was on him. He saw it coming but he didn’t try to avoid it. The punch caught him squarely on the jaw. It was strong enough to throw him back against the wall and before he could recover she was on him again. She didn’t hit him again but she held him pinned against the wall.</p><p>“Khan would never abandon us! <em>Never!</em>” she screamed in his face. “And you took their word on this? You agreed to this? Because they said so?”</p><p>“Because Khan said so!” he growled back, still unwilling to put up a fight with her. At least Jim and the doctor had the good sense to keep their mouths shut. He didn’t miss the hurt that flashed through her eyes at his words and he tried to gentle down his tone. “He didn’t abandon us, <em>Perakh sheli</em>, he’s giving us a second chance...to do things right.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter, glad that Jim told him it would be safer to keep it on him than in his rooms. “We ourselves see in all rivers and oceans. It is the image of the ungraspable phantom of life; and this is the key to it all.”</p><p>She blinked at him and slowly pushed back to look at what he was holding. She looked at the pieces of papers and let him go, reaching for them. He let her take them and waited as she unfolded them and began to read, her eyes darting over the words. When she glanced up at him he knew she had figured out the code. When she glanced at the two humans, waiting frozen for what she would do next, he knew she would keep it to herself.</p><p>“He’s really...not here?”</p><p>Joaquin nodded. It broke his heart all over again at how vulnerable she sounded just then, he knew exactly how she felt. Khan was their center, their core, what held them together. The two of them had been glued to his side. Suzette had been so from the beginning, she grew up with Khan. Perhaps he didn’t know how she felt, perhaps he couldn’t even imagine.</p><p>He noticed her lip had begun to tremble a bit and he turned to the two humans. “Jim, could we have a moment alone?”</p><p>“Of course,” the captain responded, his voice barely above a whisper. He guided the doctor to the door and opened it. “It’s okay,” he heard him say to the people outside. “Just a misunderstanding. The situation is under control.”</p><p>The door closed and he looked back at Suzette. “I’m so sorry, <em>Perakh sheli</em>, I didn’t want to believe it either...but it’s all there.”</p><p>Suzette sniffed and walked to a chair. She sat down heavily and read the letter. The way her eyes moved back and forth told Joaquin that she was decoding it. He walked over to her and took a knee, placing his hands gently on her knees as he waited for her to finish. He’d never seen her like this before and it scared him a bit. When she finally looked at him again her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.</p><p>He squeezed her knees. “Tell me what you need.”</p><p>“Put me back on ice for another three hundred years?” she said and offered him a lopsided, if shaky, smirk. A single tear escaped and ran down her cheek.</p><p>He reached up and wiped it away. “I wish I could, <em>Perakh sheli</em>, I wish we all could.” He looked down at the letter. “But we are needed here...<em>they</em> need us here.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Once outside the sickbay, Jim tried to calm down his security officers. “It’s okay. Just a misunderstanding. The situation is under control.” He kept four guards at the door, sent the rest back to their posts, and called for a stand-down on red alert. He then pulled Bones to the side for some privacy.</p><p>“Bones, what happened? She wasn’t supposed to wake up for another two hours,” he hissed at the obviously annoyed doctor.</p><p>“Tell <em>her</em> that!” Bones snapped. “I check her vitals, everything’s fine, I check again and she’s only pretending to be under! Next thing I know I’m a hostage.”</p><p>“How’s that even possible?” Jim asked. He knew his friend was not one to slack on the job.</p><p>“Augments!” Bones said, exasperated and throwing his hands in the air. “Only thing I can think of is that she’s somehow at least twice as resistant to anesthesia as Joaquin. Kind of feels like he’s still toying with us! I mean a warning about his crazy sister would have been nice!”</p><p>“Captain. Doctor.”</p><p>They both winced at Spock’s voice. Though the Vulcan’s tone was as neutral as ever it still felt a bit like they had been caught doing something they shouldn’t. Jim wondered how much his first officer heard.</p><p>“Damn it, man!” Bones snapped before Jim could greet their friend. “Don’t sneak up on me like that. I had enough surprises for one day.”</p><p>“So I’ve heard, doctor, which is precisely why I wanted more precautions to be taken.” Though he was talking to Bones, his eyes were fixed on Jim.</p><p>“Oh come on, Spock,” Jim said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “Joaquin got it under control. This was just a slight miscalculation.”</p><p>“Which could have ended in doctor McCoy seriously injured or worse, Captain.”</p><p>“Awe, Spock,” Bones said mockingly. “I didn’t know you cared.”</p><p>“Of course, Doctor, you are a vital member of the crew.”</p><p>“And he ruined it,” Bones said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Jim grinned when Spock’s eyebrow curved up slightly. “It’ll be a lot smoother with the rest of them.” He patted Bones on the shoulder. “Bones here will be working closely with Suzette to revive them.”</p><p>“I’ll what now?”</p><p>“Why Suzette, Captain?” Spock asked. “It would seem that Joaquin would be the more logical choice as we are more familiar with him and, unlike Suzette, has shown little signs of aggression, so far.”</p><p>Jim hoped his wince wasn’t obvious. Khan was the one that had told him to use Suzette, as she was the one with hands-on experience with cryosleep. He needed to be more careful. He also hated having to lie to Spock. “Joaquin told me that she’s something like their medical officer. I’m sure we’ll get to know her better before we wake up the next one.”</p><p>Spock opened his mouth to speak but Bones got the jump on him. “If I woke up to complete strangers poking at me I might’ve been alarmed too. Let's wait and see how it goes from here.”</p><p>Spock raised his eyebrow. “Alarmed perhaps, doctor, but she took you, hostage. You both seem to forget how dangerous Augments can be.”</p><p>Neither Bones nor Jim had time to answer as the sickbay door opened. They turned to see Joaquin standing calmly and patiently in the doorway while the security officers blocked his path. Jim glanced at his friends before moving to meet the Augment.</p><p>“Everything alright?” he asked, as the security officers moved back to make room for him.</p><p>Joaquin seemed to relax a bit. “Yes, Captain. I explained the basics to her and she’s much calmer now. I would like to request permission that she be allowed to join me in my room as we have a lot more to cover.”</p><p>Jim saw Suzette standing behind Joaquin, her eyes narrowed as they met his. “Of course,” he said, holding her gaze. “You are allowed to move freely in the quarter and recreational areas. When you’re done just tell one of the security officers to show Suzette to her own room.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Joaquin closed the door to his room and turned to watch as Suzette moved further in to explore. She eyed every corner and decoration suspiciously.</p><p>“It’s not bugged,” he said. “I’ve already checked.”</p><p>She snorted. “With technology like this, would we even know?”</p><p>“I’ve been familiarizing myself with it and Captain Kirk has as much to lose if some secrets got out.”</p><p>She turned and looked at him with a smirk. “Ah yes, the blue-eyed cherub. He seems your type, with those wide innocent eyes, eager to please. Tell me,” she said, dropping her voice to a purr. “Does he know about you? Does he know who the Israeli Wolf really is?”</p><p>Joaquin suppressed his anger with some difficulty. “Don’t call me that.”</p><p>She held his gaze with her own for a long moment then sighed and rubbed her temples. “I’m sorry, Jo, that was petty of me...but my point stands. You’re smart but you’re not Khan, none of us are.” She looked at him, her eyes once again gleaming with unshed tears. “Why? Why would he do this? Why would he agree with this...this-”</p><p>“You read the letter.”</p><p>“It’s not enough!” she growled. “He could’ve asked us to bide our time and then force these pathetic Federation people to send us to him. He could come and get us himself.”</p><p>Joaquin could see her point and somewhat shared her sentiment but he could also see Khan’s side. “You’re talking about erasing generations of future Augments.”</p><p>“You can’t erase what doesn’t exist, Jo. It didn’t happen yet.”</p><p>“To him it did. He’s there with them now and...I think he’s in love with one of them.”</p><p>Her eyebrows shot up. “What?”</p><p>Joaquin gestured with his head towards the stack of papers on the table. She frowned and picked them up. He saw the confusion on her face when she looked at the aliens drawn there then she turned the page and her mouth shaped a surprised O.</p><p>“Did you draw these?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “It looks just like him.” She removed the paper from the stack and held it up, then her eyes fell on the next drawing. She glanced at him with a questioning look. “This him?”</p><p>“Yes, Riddick. From everything Captain Kirk told me about him, he sounds like an Augment.” She studied the drawing for a long time and Joaquin knew the battle that raged inside her. Like him, she didn’t think that would be enough reason to keep Khan away from them and she’d be right. She needed that last piece of information. “There’s more, <em>Perakh sheli</em>. Do you know where we are?”</p><p>She didn’t take her eyes off the drawings. “They said we’re aboard a space station.”</p><p>“Yes. This is Cold Station 12, Suzette.”</p><p>Her head shot up and she looked at him, her mouth working soundlessly a few times before she found her voice. “The embryos?”</p><p>“Stored in a room in sickbay, where you woke up. Two thousand Augments, waiting for us. Waiting for us to make a home for them.”</p><p>She slowly put the papers back on the table and walked up to him. She grabbed the front of his shirt, twisting the fabric in her hands. “Two thousand?” She looked up and their eyes locked. “So, this is why...why he wants us to stay and work with these people.” </p><p>Joaquin nodded. “Khan didn’t abandon us, he didn’t just give us an order...he gave us a purpose, a future.” He gently put his hands on her shoulders. “Coming back would have been too much of a risk. They would never let him stay with us and we would never let him go...so he made the choice for us.”</p><p>She smiled sadly. “As he always did.” Her smile grew. “Two thousand.”</p><p>Joaquin smiled back. “Two thousand.”</p><p>She let go of his shirt, wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her forehead on his chest. “We need to make this work, Jo, for all of us.”</p><p>Joaquin hugged her back tightly. “We will, <em>Perakh sheli</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to those that left me comments/kudos, as always it is very appreciated!<br/>Also, a massive thank you to LiteraryHedonism for beta-reading this chapter! Head over to their account and check out their stories. I highly recommend!</p><p>I welcome any and all comments/suggestions and if you like what you read, please don't forget to put a kudos on it! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim had asked to be notified as soon as Suzette left Joaquin’s quarters to retire to her own. When the report finally came it was well past midnight. It wouldn’t be right to be seen going to the Augment’s rooms this late, but he still found himself headed to the transport room. He stepped up to the pad and nodded at the Transport Chief.</p>
<p>The Station’s corridors were quiet, the only people still awake were the security officers Spock had posted in key locations. When he reached Joaquin’s door he was relieved to see that Spock hadn’t posted officers directly outside. Instead they were standing a respectful distance away. He nodded at them in greeting before pressing the chime. What if Joaquin went to bed already?</p>
<p>The time it took for the door to open and the fact that Joaquin was still fully dressed indicated that the Augment had no intention of sleeping yet.</p>
<p>“Captain, I was hoping you’d come by,” the man said and stepped back so Jim could enter the room.</p>
<p>“How is Suzette settling in?” Jim asked, keeping his tone neutral as he walked past the Augment.</p>
<p>“As well as can be expected,” Joaquin said, closing the door and turning to face him. “I wanted to thank you, for allowing me to talk to her...instead of going in guns blazing.”</p>
<p>Jim nodded. “Diplomacy is always our first choice.” He hesitated, suddenly unable to remember why he felt the need to visit the man this late. “Uh, and how are you holding up?”</p>
<p>Joaquin smiled faintly. “No offence to you, Jim, you’ve been very kind to me, but it's good to have one of my own with me again. I do hope her actions today will not impact the awakening for the others in a negative way?”</p>
<p><em>You’ve been very kind to me</em>. Jim thought, remembering the kiss. <em>Perhaps a bit too kind</em>. He felt his cheeks starting to heat up. “I’m sure there will be some discussion about it with the representatives but I’m confident it won’t delay our plans. Perhaps they will ask for more...precautions to be taken.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Captain?” Joaquin asked, stepping closer. “Your heart rate went up.” The Augment kept coming and Jim instinctively stepped back, at least until his back met the wall. “And your pupils are dilated.”</p>
<p>Joaquin was so close to him that Jim could’ve counted his eyelashes, that is if he could take his eyes off the man’s lips. When Joaquin’s lips twisted into a smirk Jim was finally able to tear his eyes away and look into the Augment’s eyes. He drew in a breath to speak but his voice failed him and a second later Joaquin’s lips pressed against his.</p>
<p>The Augment’s lips were warm and surprisingly soft, he hadn’t noticed that in his drunken stupor before. Jim opened his mouth slightly and Joaquin deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside Jim’s mouth. He was a damn good kisser, definitely experienced, and a low moan escaped Jim. In response Joaquin pressed his hard body against him, pinning him against the wall and making his arousal known at the same time.</p>
<p>Jim finally found control of his arms and wrapped them around the strong body, pulling the Augment even closer as one of his hands slid down to squeeze an impressively firm asscheek. Joaquin groaned and thrust his hips, rubbing a straining erection against Jim’s own. It was too much and Jim pulled back, gasping for air, but the Augment was relentless and turned his attention to Jim’s neck.</p>
<p>“No...no marks,” Jim managed, finding just enough of his senses to know that that would be bad. This whole situation was bad, but also so good.</p>
<p>Joaquin pulled back, his breathing slightly faster than normal. He looked Jim in the eyes then leaned in until their foreheads touched. “It’s late,” he said, his voice a low timber that vibrated through Jim’s body.</p>
<p>“People saw me come in,” Jim added, his own voice a bit shaky. “Might come to check on me.”</p>
<p>Joaquin chuckled. “Wouldn’t that be a surprise?” he said, lifting his head and grinning. He brought a hand to Jim’s face and stroked his cheek. “Another time,” he said and gave him a peck on the lips before taking a few steps back to give Jim room.</p>
<p>Jim took a deep breath and adjusted his uniform. “Another time?” he asked, swallowing hard. “Joaquin...I…I’m.”</p>
<p>Joaquin lifted a hand to silence him. "You intrigue me but I have no expectations of you, Jim. Other than enjoying your company.” His eyes lowered to Jim’s deflating pants then back to his eyes with an amused smile. "What we do during our time together, is up to you."</p>
<p>Jim nodded, not trusting himself to speak, as he once again felt like his face was on fire.</p>
<p>“Would you like a drink to...calm down?” the Augment asked innocently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leonard took his tray to the table Sasak was sitting at and sat down with a sigh. “Good morning.”</p>
<p>The Vulcan looked up from his meal with the customary neutral expression of his kind. “Good morning, doctor. I trust you’ve recovered from your ordeal?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m used to worse, working with Jim and all,” Leonard said gruffly then sighed again. “Thank you, for trying to help me back there.”</p>
<p>“You would’ve done the same for me,” the Vulcan deflected his gratitude.</p>
<p><em>Typical</em>. Leonard thought and focused on his breakfast. It took him a moment to realize that the usual buzz and bustle of the mess hall suddenly went the way of silent as the grave. He looked up at the Vulcan and saw that his head was turned to the left, the people Leonard could see behind the Vulcan were also looking in the same direction. He turned in his chair to see what was so interesting and nearly choked on the mouthful he had been chewing.</p>
<p>Suzette stood a few feet inside the mess hall, glaring at everyone, with two very nervous and confused security officers directly behind her. She made a dismissive huffing noise and strode confidently to the food synthesizers. She put her hands on her hips as she stared at the machines. It seemed Joaquin forgot to show her how to use them. Leonard winced, actually it was probably his fault since he forgot to give her a diet card, not that anyone would blame him. He let out another, more tortured sigh, and stood.</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” he told the Vulcan, figuring no one else would help the Augment. Why did it always have to be him? He was a doctor not an Augment specialist. She turned to stare at him as soon as he began walking. He waved the security officers back when they obviously got more nervous and smiled at Suzette. “Good morning. Remember me? You know, from when you held me hostage?”</p>
<p>A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth, briefly, and she crossed her arms. “Doctor McCoy,” she said.</p>
<p>It was amazing to Leonard how much her mannerisms reminded him of Khan. “You’ll need one of these,” he said, holding up his own diet card. “I’ll make you one of your own, you can even make me a list of your favorite meals, but for now you can use mine.”</p>
<p>She seemed to relax a bit. “How do I use it?”</p>
<p>Leonard cautiously stepped around her to the food synthesizer. “It’s very easy, you just place your card in this slot,” he said as he demonstrated. “Now, because I already had my breakfast I’ll have to re-select it, but normally the computer knows which meal options to provide you with.” He stepped back, “Those are the breakfast choices,” he said, indicating to her that she could pick. Leonard smiled when the food slot opened to reveal a stack of pancakes and coffee.</p>
<p>Suzette leaned down to look inside the slot. “How did they make it so quickly?” she asked.</p>
<p>“They?” Leonard asked, confused, then it hit him. “Oh, no, there’s no kitchen staff back there.” He held back a chuckle as he was scared of how the Augment would react if she thought he was mocking her. “I’m a doctor, not an engineer but the food synthesizer basically works by converting energy to matter using the program in the card to create the meal you chose. Once you’re done you can put your tray back in and it will recycle whatever’s left.”</p>
<p>Suzette retrieved the tray from the slot and brought it up, taking a long breath through her nose. “Impressive,” she said. “It smells just like pancakes.”</p>
<p>“It’ll taste like it too,” Leonard said, smiling. “Would you like to join us at our table?”</p>
<p>She looked at him, suddenly suspicious again. “Why?”</p>
<p>Leonard was taken aback for a moment. His offer was mainly a courtesy but she reacted like he wanted something more from her. “Well,” he said, searching for the right words, then grinned. “Quite honestly, after what happened yesterday, you owe me a rescue.” He leaned in slightly. “Vulcans are quite dull conversationalists.” Her eyes shifted to the Vulcan and back. “Don’t make me beg,” Leonard added.</p>
<p>She relaxed once more and actually smiled at him. “You didn’t even beg when I threatened your life, your predicament must be dire indeed.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it is!”</p>
<p>She laughed quietly. “Very well, I will join you.”</p>
<p>When Sasak saw them walking to the table together he delicately placed his utensils on his tray and rose to his feet.</p>
<p>“You’ve also met doctor Sasak,” Leonard said.</p>
<p>Sasak held up his hand in their customary way. “Live long and prosper.”</p>
<p>“The one I didn’t hold hostage,” Suzette deadpanned and placed her tray on the table to mirror the Vulcan’s greeting. “I don’t know the customary response,” she told him.</p>
<p>“Peace and long life,” the Vulcan said.</p>
<p>She nodded. “Then peace and long life.” She sat down and pulled the tray closer to her.</p>
<p>She was already digging in by the time Leonard and Sasak sat back down. They glanced at each other as the Augment practically wolfed down her breakfast. Leonard felt a small stab of quilt, with all the excitement he had forgotten how fast Augment metabolism was when their healing factor was triggered, and like Joaquin her body probably healed any damage from the cryo process last night. She must’ve been famished, no wonder she ventured out on her own.</p>
<p>“Would you like seconds?” He asked, trying to keep his tone nonchalant.</p>
<p>She wiped her mouth with a napkin and glanced at both doctors. “Is it allowed?”</p>
<p>“Of course it's allowed,” Leonard said. “One of the same?” When she nodded he got up to fetch it for her. He noticed that the buzz and bustle of the mess hall was slowly returning to normal, though more than a few still stole glances at the Augment. As he was returning with her second breakfast he also noticed that she had struck up a conversation with Sasak.</p>
<p>“Our hearing is better than that of humans but the shape of our ears is unrelated to it,” Sasak was saying as Leonard sat back down and pushed the tray of fresh pancakes towards Suzette.</p>
<p>“From what I understand, your hearing is quite exceptional too,” he inserted himself into the conversation.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she said, “When we were tested they found our hearing range to be between 5Hz to 70,000Hz.”</p>
<p>“And you’re not all insane?” Leonard sputtered before he could control himself. “A range like that must make some noises unbearable.”</p>
<p>Suzetter looked at him with a dangerous smirk. “Oh, we’re all a bit insane,” she purred. “But no, it's as normal to me as your range of hearing is to you. I was made to be this way.” She eyeballed him for a moment. “I’d be willing to allow you to do some tests, if you’ll allow me to see the embryos in your medical bay.”</p>
<p>Leonard was tempted, for a fraction of a second, but he quickly shook his head. “You don’t have to subject yourself to anything that would make you uncomfortable. Those embryos are here because the Federation has officially recognized them as part of your...species. If this rehabilitation program goes well they will be brought out of stasis, to term, and given to your care. You are free to visit them any time you want. Though it will have to be under supervision...for now.”</p>
<p>She frowned, stared at him a moment longer then turned her attention to her food. Leonard wondered if she had been listening to his heartbeat and what her conclusion was. Jim had warned him not to lie to the Augments since they’d know anyway, not that he was in the habit of lying, but it seemed she had the same aversion to kindness as Khan. He glanced at Sasak who lifted an eyebrow, probably the aquiviland of a Vulcan shrug.</p>
<p>“So, you are both Doctors?” Suzette spoke again, keeping her eyes on her food.</p>
<p>“I’m a medical doctor,” Leonard said, picking at his own meal. “Doctor Sasak is a geneticist.”</p>
<p>“Though I was also a medical doctor before I turned to genetics. I am now specializing in interspecies reproduction methods.” Sasak clarified when Suzette looked up at him. “There are many species, outside and within the Federation who have practiced augmentation, however, your case is intriguing due to the primitive technology and inadequate knowledge of the time.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you tell her what you really think?” Leonard hissed at the Vulcan. He quickly glanced at the Augment but she didn’t seem offended, instead she seemed amused.</p>
<p>“And what are your conclusions after examining us?” she asked pleasantly, which set off red alert bells in Leonard’s mind, more than if she instead had an outburst of anger.</p>
<p>Sasak seemed oblivious to the danger. “My examination of you was focused purely on methods for your safe revival. I would require your permission for anything beyond that. Though examining the human augments is the goal and reason the Scientific community has agreed to spearhead your rehabilitation, as doctor McCoy pointed out, it is not required of you to submit to anything that would make you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“And did the embryos give permission?”</p>
<p>Sasak finally realized where this was going and his eyes shifted to Leonard. <em>So, it’s my turn to save you</em>, Leonard thought and leaned forward, twisting his body in an attempt to face Suzette. “The embryos have been examined by us, non invasively, but only to determine whether Section 31 tampered with them or not. Thankfully, it seems they did not. We didn’t know of their existence before Khan’s actions on Earth exposed Section 31. Did Joaquin tell you about all that?”</p>
<p>“He told me everything he knows,” she said, not giving away anything. “I would like to see them now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Joaquin was a bit surprised at the heart beat he heard outside his room and this early in the morning. He opened the door and smiled, though he knew the empath could sense his apprehension.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Neaneye.”</p>
<p>“You were expecting someone else,” the Betazoid stated quietly. She gave him a meaningful look with a hint of warning as she glanced at the guards.</p>
<p>Joaquin stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him. “I’m sure you’ve heard that Suzette is awake,” he said, not really giving her an explanation.</p>
<p>Neaneye smiled in a way that let him know she was letting this one slide. “Yes, I was disappointed I wasn’t there for her awakening. I heard she took everyone by surprise by waking up early.”</p>
<p>Joaquin held out his arm and she wrapped a delicate hand around his bicep. “She wouldn’t be Suzette if she didn’t cause some trouble,” he said, and couldn’t help the fond feeling that warmed up his chest. “I assume you’re here to meet her?”</p>
<p>“She’s in the medical bay,” Neaneye said, gently tugging Joaquin’s arm to get him walking. “She’s well,” she went on when Joaquin’s heart lurched. “She came upon doctors McCoy and Sasak in the mess hall and after having breakfast with them, they went to the medical bay. I thought we could meet with them there.” She glanced at him. “Don’t look so surprised, in a space station like this, gossip is a favorite pastime, and gossip about the Augments even more so.” She gave him that meaningful look again.</p>
<p>Joaquin pressed his lips together. Neaneye was, not very subtly, letting him know that their movements were being tracked. At least once they were out of the privacy of their rooms. He had spent enough time with the Betazoid to know this was a warning for him to be more cautious than anything to do with Suzette. She was too diplomatic to mention Jim’s late night visit. “I see,” was all he said as they made their way to the sick bay. He suddenly felt trapped and exposed, he didn’t like either feeling.</p>
<p>Her hand squeezed his bicep lightly and her voice was low and gentle when she spoke again. “It won’t always be like this, you know. Eventually, you will be on your way to your new home. I can sense how much you desire for your freedom but you’re not a prisoner here. There are however those who will look for reasons to delay this project.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like I’m a prisoner to me,” he said more bitterly than he meant to.</p>
<p>“You and your people ruled supreme at one point on Earth, you made your own rules and your past gave you little reason to respect those not like you. However, there is a middle ground, Joaquin, one that is fair for all. That is what the Federation is, what it always strives to be. They want that for you and your people as well, but they are afraid that old...habits might endanger that for all of us.” She stopped and swung him around to face her, her other hand gripping his other bicep as well. “Khan showed them how dangerous you can be when they make an enemy of you, now you need to show them how great you can be as an ally.”</p>
<p>Joaquin stared at her unsure what to say to that. His first impulse was to defend Khan’s actions but he realized that that wouldn’t go over well and it wasn’t really the point she was trying to make. Like Khan, she wanted him to be the building block of trust between the Federation and his people. He could also see why she was worried about his relationship with Jim. It would not do if people thought he was somehow manipulating the captain for his and his people’s gain. He nodded and she let go of his arms.</p>
<p>“You are a good man, Joaquin, I can sense that,” she said when they resumed walking. “You’ll do well if you keep your eyes on the prize.”</p>
<p>They entered the sickbay but Suzette was nowhere to be seen. He frowned when he spotted her guards keeping watch in front of a heavy double door.  He strode up to them, Neaneye on his hills, his mind going to all kinds of horrible things that could be happening behind those doors. “Where is she?” he snapped at them.</p>
<p>“Joaquín,” Neaneye said gently, touching his arm. “She’s safe. Open the doors.”</p>
<p>The guard closest to the controls moved quickly while keeping a wary eye on Joaquin. The doors opened and Joaquin let out a sigh of relief as he spotted Suzette, with the two doctors, at the end of what seemed like a long storage room. He stepped inside, intent on joining them, when his eyes fell on what was on every wall and he stopped in his tracks. A feeling of wonderment overcame him and he stepped closer, mesmerized by what he saw. </p>
<p>Row upon row of small, globe-like stasis units lined the walls, and at the center of each an impossibly tiny embryo. He reached and gently ghosted his fingertips over one of them. This was it, the prize he needed to keep his eyes on.</p>
<p>“And to think, that was us once.” </p>
<p>Suzette’s voice came to him as if from a dream. He hadn’t even heard her approaching because of the roaring of his own heartbeat in his ears. He reached out, without taking his eyes off the embryo, and took her hand. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“They are real,” he whispered and Suzette squeezed his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you have something to say, Spock, say it.”</p>
<p>“Captain?”</p>
<p>Jim sighed impatiently as he tugged and pulled at his uniform. “You’ve been staring at me all morning, don’t think I didn’t notice. So what is it?”</p>
<p>Spock considered his captain for a moment. Vulcans were not prone to paying attention to rumors and gossip, at least not like humans, but what he’d been hearing lately had him a bit concerned. “Perhaps another visit to the Augment so...soon is not prudent, Captain.”</p>
<p>“I’m Starfleet’s representative, Spock.”</p>
<p>“That is exactly my point, Captain.”</p>
<p>Jim stopped fidgeting and looked at him with narrowed eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>Spock drew his hands behind his back and stood straighter. “It is precisely because you are a Starfleet captain and official representative on this important mission that is inappropriate for you to be seen visiting the Augment leader at odd hours of the night, Captain.”</p>
<p>Jim’s mouth dropped open as he stared at him with what Spock assumed was shock. “What? Who? What?” The captain recovered quickly and looked around them, even though Spock made sure they were alone when he breached the matter, he then grabbed Spock’s arm tightly and dragged him behind him. The captain’s quarters were close by and he practically shoved Spock inside. “Explain yourself, Commander,” Jim hissed once the door closed.</p>
<p>Spock tugged his uniform back into order before he stared at his captain. A tiny spark of anger lit up, for just a second, at the back of his mind. “You’ve been keeping things from me, Captain, yet again.” At Jim’s frown the spark reignited. “Khan isn’t dead, is he?” The color draining from Jim’s face was all the answer he needed. “I had suspected that that was the case for a long time. Your determination to get this project off the ground was illogical to begin with, then there was your first meeting in private with Joaquin. You delivered something to him that I now assume was a message from Khan. You played music so I wouldn’t overhear your conversation with Joaquin. That got me looking into the records of your mission into the wormhole. They were tampered with, expertly done, but I was able to find the inconsistencies in the code.”</p>
<p>Jim staggered back as if dizzy and steadied himself against the door. He tried to play it off as amusement. “Spock,” he said with a weak smile. “That’s-”</p>
<p>“Do not lie to me again, Captain,” Spock cut him off.</p>
<p>Jim’s smile crumbled and he looked at him with worried eyes. “Are you going to report me?”</p>
<p>Spock was not oblivious to his friend’s panic, but his actions might prove dangerous, and not just for them or the people on the station. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep, calming breath. “I would like to know the whole story, before I make a decision, Jim, because I can’t think of a single reason why you would make an alliance with Khan. Considering the dire results of your first alliance with him.”</p>
<p>Jim pushed off the door and walked further into his quarters. “It’s not an alliance, Spock. I need a drink.”</p>
<p>Spock followed him, patiently waiting as Jim poured himself a generous dose of whiskey. He downed the first glass with a single gulp and poured himself another before sitting heavily on his couch.</p>
<p>“Sit down, Spock, it's a long story.”</p>
<p>Spock sat down and listened carefully as his friend and captain recounted the events that led up to him taking on the Augment Project. Once again his captain chose to ignore protocol and report none of this to Starfleet or the Federation and he had once again made the doctor his accomplice.</p>
<p>“Say something, Spock,” Jim said when his silence dragged on.</p>
<p>“You are playing a dangerous game, Captain. You could lose your position for this, possibly your whole career in Starfleet. The doctor as well.”</p>
<p>Jim leaned forward and placed his glass on the table before locking eyes with him. “This is not about our careers anymore, Spock. It’s about those seventy two lives on that station, and another two thousand waiting to be born. Why should they pay for humanity’s greed? Why should they pay for our mistakes? Don’t tell me they are dangerous, I know they can be, humans <em>made</em> them that way. I remember you told me once that Vulcans were not much different, aggressive, homicidal even, but you found a way to rise above and look at you now.”</p>
<p>“And what if Khan comes back to claim them?”</p>
<p>Jim sighed and buried his face in his hands. He rubbed his temples before looking up at him again. “He won’t, he loves them too much to risk them. That’s why he wrote them that letter, so they would not risk themselves to avenge or try to find him. Joaquin understands that and is willing to work with us.” He took a deep breath. “Are you reporting this or not, Spock?”</p>
<p>“What is your relationship with Joaquin?”</p>
<p>Jim’s hesitation was apparent in the way his mouth opened and closed soundlessly a few times before he spoke. “There’s no relationship! I mean, I like the guy, he’s interesting...we might become...friends.”</p>
<p>“Captain, our definitions of friends may vary here,” Spock said patiently.</p>
<p>Jim’s face turned slightly red. “Yeah, well, that’s my business.”</p>
<p>“Not if it endangers the mission, Captain.”</p>
<p>Jim grinned at him. “So you’re <em>not</em> reporting me.”</p>
<p>Spock pressed his lips together, suppressing the feeling of annoyance that threatened to surface. He took a deep breath and stood. “That remains to be seen, Captain. For now, I believe I will escort you to all your meetings with the Augments from now on.” He was mildly surprised to see an expression of relief cross Jim’s features.</p>
<p>“As always, I welcome your company, Spock.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello all,</p>
<p>Sorry for another short chapter, I'll do my best to make the next one longer. Just trying to set up a few things before I get into the juicy parts of this story.</p>
<p>Big thank you to LiteraryHedonism for all their support! And a big thank you to everyone who left me kudos/comments. </p>
<p>LLAP &lt;3 Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonard sidestepped as the technicians removed the cryotube from the sickbay and approached the biobed. Another Augment defrosted and on his way to awakening. “He’s a big fella,” he commented as Suzette came to join him. </p><p>In the week since her awakening, Suzette and Joaquin had made great strides in making friends among the station’s staff. Surprisingly, they had made most of their friends among the aliens on the station, especially the Vulcans. Leonard had no doubt that the humans were partially to blame for the lack of bonds between them and the Augments, as many of them still held some resentment and fear. Except perhaps for Jim, he didn’t seem to have any issues <em>embracing</em> the Augments, some more than others. Leonard made a mental note to get that straightened out as soon as possible. It was starting to draw too much unwanted attention, especially now that Spock took it upon himself to become Jim’s shadow.</p><p>Suzette smiled down at her sleeping companion and stroked his hair. “His name’s Eric. He was the runt of our original group.”</p><p>Suzette, on the other hand, chose to spend most of her free time with him, learning about modern medicine. Not that Leonard minded, he had grown fond of the spirited Augment and even began to consider her a friend. She certainly kept him on his toes.</p><p>He looked at Eric doubtfully. “He had a serious growth spurt then.” </p><p>The man was almost as big as Riddick and possibly taller, but the way Suzette looked down at him was almost motherly.</p><p>Suzette picked up the Tricorder and scanned her friend. “His vitals look good, he should be waking up soon. Perhaps a small dose of Alkysine, to help his neurological tissues along?”</p><p>Leonard nodded, still amazed at how fast Suzette absorbed everything he taught her about modern medicine. Her knowledge was already impressive for her own time, considering her young age and the fact that she was self-taught. He looked over the scans himself. “It will certainly speed up his recovery,” he said, handing her the hypospray. “The biggest problem with this type of cryosleep is the formation of ice crystals in the tissues. I’m still amazed you guys can survive that.”</p><p>Suzette pursed her lips. “Well, one of us could,” she said and deftly set the correct dose on the hypospray before using it on Eric.</p><p>Leonard opened his mouth to ask what she meant by ‘one of them could’ when the door to the sickbay hissed open. Juaquin walked in with doctor Sasak right behind him. The Augment’s expression was a mixture of joy and anxiety. “How is he doing?” he asked, stopping at the foot of the biobed to look down at Eric.</p><p>Leonard nodded a greeting at his Vulcan colleague before looking at Joaquin. “His thawing and reanimation process went smoothly. His heart restarted right away and has been beating like a piston ever since. We gave him a dose of Alkysine to help his recovery along, but he was doing quite well before that, he should be waking up soon.”</p><p>Joaquin smiled proudly. “Thank you, Doctor,” he said and squeezed Eric’s feet before exchanging another smile with Suzette. Both Augments seemed immensely pleased to add a third to their ranks. Or perhaps it was this particular third.</p><p>Sasak moved in next to Leonard and picked up the Tricorder from the equipment trolley. “I do believe we should be able to begin waking the rest of your people in groups now,” the Vulcan said, looking at the scans Suzette and Leonard took, then scanning Eric for himself. “Perhaps we can make a recommendation when the ambassadors return next week?”</p><p>Two sets of eager Augment eyes turned to Leonard. He smiled. “I don’t see why not, I’ve been considering that myself. If the Federation agrees, I think we can safely manage reanimating your people in groups of five or six.” </p><p>Joaquin had already made a good impression on the Federation representatives, it all came down to Suzette and Eric now. And, despite Suzette’s bumpy first day, most agreed it had been a somewhat normal reaction from her. Waking up among strangers, hearing them talk about keeping you sedated, could they really blame her for thinking she was in a hostile situation? </p><p>The Federation believed that with three of the Augments awake, all three apparently in leading positions among their people, they would get a better picture of what these enhanced humans were all about. Leonard hoped, for their sake, that Eric wasn’t as intimidating as his appearance suggested.</p><p>The door opened again and Jim walked in with Spock on his heels. Leonard eyed the pair and then Joaquin with some perturbation. Ever since Spock found out the truth about their little trip into the future he was always present when Jim was anywhere near Joaquin. It made it impossible for Jim to clear the air with Joaquin, and even though the Augment seemed somewhat amused by the situation at first, it was becoming clear that it was beginning to annoy him. It didn’t help that Spock never gave an answer if he was going to report what he knew to Starfleet and the Federation. A Vulcan ticking time bomb.</p><p>Joaquin offered a reserved nod at the captain and first officer, followed by a forcefully cheerful ‘good morning’ from Jim and another nod from Spock.<br/>
Leonard shook his head at the awkward greetings exchange and his eyes met Suzette’s. The Augment rolled her eyes in shared frustration before offering him a small smile. </p><p>Leonard cleared his throat. “Now that we’re all here and accounted for...how about we wake this big fella?” He gave another hypospray to Suzette. “You’re up.”</p><p>Everyone stepped back a bit to allow the two Augments to stand next to their friend’s biobed. Joaquin placed a hand on the sleeping man’s shoulder as Suzette brought the hypospray to his neck. They exchanged a glance and a moment later Leonard heard the distinct sound of the hypospray. </p><p>The big guy on the biobed stirred and Suzette leaned over him. “Eric? Can you hear me?” </p><p>Pale blonde eyelashes fluttered before eyelids opened to reveal pale blue eyes. “Suzie?” the man asked groggily, before squeezing his eyes shut again. “Five more minutes?”</p><p>Suzette and Joaquin laughed, the relief so obvious on their faces that it warmed up Leonard’s heart. These Augments, the more he got to know them, the more human they seemed and the more guilt he felt. Though Leonard had always strived to do his best as a doctor, he couldn’t get Khan’s words out of his mind. It was scientists, doctors, like him that had created these people. Doctors who, as Khan had pointed out, had no issues with killing or inflicting pain for the results they wanted. Which was why Leonard was now determined to do everything in his power to make this project a success.</p><p>“Wake up you lazy bastard,” Suzette scolded gently and then softly added, “It’s been three hundred years.”</p><p>Eric’s eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. “Woah,” he said as he swayed a little and put a hand on his head.</p><p>“Easy,” Joaquin warned, replacing his hand on the man’s shoulder to steady him just as Leonard moved in with his Tricorder.</p><p>“He’s alright,” Leonard said, reassuring the worried Augments. “He just got a bit dizzy from sitting up too fast. Nothing to worry about, but do try to take it easy. Your body <em>is</em> still recovering.”</p><p>Eric blinked at the Tricorder hovering near his face. “Who are you?” he said, meeting Leonard’s eyes before looking around at everyone there. “Where’s Khan?”</p><p>“Eric,” Joaquin said, taking a few steps forward to look directly at Eric. “This is doctor Leonard McCoy, he helped us revive you,” he then waved Jim over, “and this here is Captain James T. Kirk, they are Starfleet officers.” He moved a bit to the side and pointed at the two Vulcans now standing behind Jim. "The two men with the pointy ears are doctor Sasak and commander Spock,” he leaned closer and not so subtly whispered. “They are aliens.”</p><p>Eric’s pale eyebrows shot up. “No shit?” he said, squinting at the Vulcan’s, he then frowned and looked at Suzette with some confusion. “Did you say three hundred years?”</p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you, Eric,” Jim said with a genuinely warm smile, bringing the Augment’s attention back to him. “On behalf of Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets, we welcome you to the 23rd century.” He held out his hand.</p><p>Eric looked down at the hand. He slowly slid down the biobed and pushed himself off to stand in front of them, any signs of dizziness were gone as he unfolded to his full height. The man was a giant, at least 1.96 meters tall, but his smile was warm, and his eyes bright with amused curiosity. “Thank you, Captain,” he said, shaking Jim’s hand and glancing at Joaquin questioningly.</p><p>Leonard cleared his throat again. “Well, Mr. Lutjen seems in perfect health, no surprises there, how about we give them a few moments alone?”</p><p>“Doctor,” Spock spoke in protest for the first time since arriving.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Mr. Spock, once we’re out you can throw one of your little force fields around the medical bay,” Leonard said and rolled his eyes at Suzette.</p><p>She smiled knowingly and nodded. “Thank you, Doctor.”</p><p>He caught from the corner of his eye an emotionally charged look exchanged between Joaquin and Jim. Then Jim turned and headed for the door.</p><p>“Come on, Spock,” Jim called over his shoulder when Spock made no move to follow him and instead tried to stare down Joaquin.</p><p>Leonard held back a sigh when Spock finally turned to go and Joaquin glared daggers at the Vulcan’s back. This was going to get out of hand if someone didn’t do something soon, and Leonard knew that someone would be him. Always was. Great, just great.</p><p>“Well,” he said, putting away his medical equipment, trying with no success to calm himself with the familiarity of the task. “If you need anything, doctor Sasak will be available in the office next door and I’m just a comm call away.” He looked at Eric. “Mr. Lutjen, welcome aboard.”</p><p>“Call me Eric,” the big guy said smiling at him and holding out his hand.</p><p>Leonard smiled back and shook the offered hand. He nodded briskly at Joaquin and Suzette before heading out of the medical bay to catch up with his two idiot friends.</p><p>***</p><p>Jim halted outside to wait for Bones. Spock stood silently next to him, evidently not going to budge until Jim was well outside Joaquin’s range. Finally, Bones joined them, looking even grumpier than usual.</p><p>“I was kidding about the force field, Spock, so don’t you dare,” Bones warned as soon as the door closed behind him.</p><p>Jim shook his head, he was not in the mood for those two to start an argument. “I’m sure even Spock got that, Bones.” He gave Spock a warning glance just in case.</p><p>“Oh really?” Bones said, his face twisting with the usual sarcasm he saved just for them. “Because I think that you both need to get your heads out of your asses, this project is not about you.” He pointed a finger at Jim. “You, dragged me into this and I’ll be damned if I don’t see it through, and you,” he said, turning his finger on Spock. “It doesn’t matter how we got here or how bruised your Vulcan ego is, those are people in there! And we promised them a chance at a new life. I will not have the two of you and your personal issues jeopardize that! They have played by our rules ever since we woke them up yet Spock insists on treating them like criminals. So Jim didn’t tell you, whoop de do! Get over yourself!”</p><p>Jim’s mouth dropped open. Bones really looked besides himself with them, his friend was practically foaming at the mouth. “Bones-”</p><p>“No!” Bones cut him off, still glaring at a stoic Spock. “We all know Jim likes to play by his own rules and that he goes chasing after anything that tickles his fancy, but you, Mr. Spock, are the last person to be a judge of that!”</p><p>Spock’s eyebrow began migrating to his hairline. “I don’t understand what you are trying to imply, doctor.”</p><p>“Oh please,” Bones said. “Everyone at the academy knew you were dating Uhura, your student. That wasn’t exactly playing by the rules now, was it? You, my pointy eared friend, have no leg to stand on.”</p><p>“He has a point,” Jim said, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Oh no,” Bones went on, turning on him next. “You do not get to joke about this. If you had had half a brain and kept it in your pants, at least while the situation is still delicate, Joaquin would’ve never made a move either. Now I have to deal with this weird triangle of awkwardness you have going on every time all three of you are in the same room. Jim… <em>fix it</em>.” Bones straightened his uniform and looked each of them in the eyes. “I’ll be in my office if anyone needs me.” He turned to go but instead made a full turn. “One more thing,” he said and Jim tried not to wince. “Doctor Sasak and I will be recommending to the representatives that we can begin waking up the Augments in groups. So move fast.” With that, he turned and began walking briskly away from them.</p><p>Jim watched Bones walk down the corridor feeling utterly dumbfounded. He looked over at Spock and found his friend eyeing him skeptically. “It never left my pants, I swear!”</p><p>Spock’s lips twitched slightly. “Perhaps the doctor is right, Captain. Maybe we should revisit the matter and discuss it further.”</p><p>Jim smiled. “You never told me if you’ll be writing that report. Shall we take this to my quarters? I promise to keep it in my pants.”</p><p>Spock’s ear tips turned a bit green. “I’ll take your word for it, Captain,” he deadpanned. He turned and began walking towards the transporter room. “I’m sure Lieutenant Uhura would have something to say about that otherwise,” he added once Jim fell in next to him.</p><p>Jim chuckled, it was rare that Spock used humor, even more so since he’d discovered Jim’s secret. “Yeah, her wrath is something I’d like to avoid.”</p><p>They walked the rest of the way to the transporter in silence and beamed over to the Enterprise. </p><p>“Eric seems different,” Jim commented once they were in the turbolift on their way to his quarters.</p><p>“That could be attributed to the fact that he woke up with familiar people around him,” Spock said, very logically.</p><p>“True,” Jim said as the turbolift doors opened. He stepped outside and opened the doors to his quarters, waving Spock in before entering himself. “But Joaquin once called him the closest thing they have to a conscience. He also said that Eric always pestered Khan about building more orphanages, more hospitals.”</p><p>Spock held his hands behind his back and tilted his head slightly. “An interesting notion, Khan, doing charity work.”</p><p>“There’s just so much we don’t know about them, about what really happened back then,” Jim said. “Maybe it wasn’t all bad.”</p><p>“You like them,” Spock simply stated.</p><p>“I do,” Jim confirmed as he walked to his sitting area to flop down on the sofa. “Spock, they are brilliant, they only need to be shown something once to master it, and they have an interesting sense of humor. If you spent some time with them you’d-”</p><p>“Jim,” Spock interrupted him as he sat down on one of the single seats. “I’ve considered what you’ve told me, about what happened when you went to the future and found Khan and I’ve come to the conclusion that you did the...logical thing, under the circumstances and the knowledge available to you at the time.” Jim held his breath and waited. “I’ve decided to keep your actions off the record.”</p><p>Jim let out his breath with a relieved sigh. “Thank you, Spock.”</p><p>“That does not mean I approve of an intimate relationship between you and Joaquin, Captain,” Spock clarified. “I still believe that to be a delicate matter that could place you, doctor McCoy and the mission in danger. We both know that Starfleet will be looking for any excuse to force the Federation to postpone or even terminate this project.”</p><p>Jim raised his hands in surrender, though part of him wanted to rebel against what Spock was saying. “I know, and you’re right. I promise to keep it professional from now on.”</p><p>Spock’s expression seemed to soften. “At least until it's safe, Jim.”</p><p>Jim smiled gratefully. “I’m sorry, Spock, for not telling you everything from the beginning.”</p><p>Spock raised an eyebrow. “What’s done is done, Captain, regret after the fact is illogical.”</p><p>“Of course it is,” Jim said, “but it's a human thing.”</p><p>Spock nodded. “Captain, we should begin preparing Deck F in case the Federation agrees with doctors McCoy and Sasak's recommendation. Did you study the plans I gave you?”</p><p>“I have,” Jim said and got up to retrieve the tablet. “There are some minor changes I’d like to implement and I want them to have more access to recreational areas.” He held out the tablet with his suggestions.</p><p>Spock stood and accepted it. “I will begin right away, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Joaquin kept his expression open and friendly as Eric shook hands with Jim. He knew very well that his friend was growing anxious by the minute and the look Eric directed at him only confirmed that. He was trying to think of a way to cut this diplomatic charade short when doctor McCoy did it for him.</p><p>“Well, Mr. Lutjen seems in perfect health, no surprises there, how about we give them a few moments alone?”</p><p>“Doctor,” Jim’s Vulcan chaperone protested but the doctor was quick to shut him down. Something Joaquin was immensely thankful for. </p><p>“Thank you, Doctor,” Suzette said for both of them. </p><p>Joaquin’s eyes wandered over to Jim and found the young captain smiling at him apologetically. Joaquin kept his expression neutral but offered the young man a slight nod. They had been avoiding each other for almost a week and though Joaquin’s reason had been partly Neaneye’s warning, he had still planned to have a word with Jim about the situation and explain to the young captain that it was nothing personal, that was until the Vulcan got in the way. </p><p>Jim turned and headed to the door. “Come on, Spock.”</p><p>Spock eyed Joaquin a moment longer then followed his captain out of the sickbay without another word. Joaquin watched him go, wondering if the Vulcan was a danger to them and if so, what he could or should do about it.</p><p>“Well,” McCoy said, putting away his medical equipment. “If you need anything, doctor Sasak will be available in the office next door and I’m just a comm call away.” He looked at Eric. “Mr. Lutjen, welcome aboard.”</p><p>“Call me Eric,” the big guy said with an easy smile and shook hands with McCoy before the doctors left the medical bay. McCoy, to join Jim and Spock, and Sasak through the side door to the office.</p><p>As soon as the door closed behind doctor McCoy, they heard the man passionately scolding his captain and first officer. Eric’s eyes went wide with surprise when the man told the other two to get their heads out of their asses. Jim’s attempts to calm the doctor down only made things worse and McCoy turned his rapid fire against the captain. Joaquin groaned and dropped his face in his hand at the mention of his name and his supposed trist with the captain. When he looked up again Suzette had her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face. Eric just looked confused.</p><p>It felt like an eternity to Joaquin but finally McCoy stormed off and Jim and Spock agreed to discuss matters further in private. </p><p>“Well, alright,” Eric said and crossed his arms, trying to hide his delight at Joaquin’s discomfort. “Things <em>obviously</em> didn’t go according to plan, so what’s going on and where’s Khan?”</p><p>“It’s a long story,” Suzette said and glared at Joaquin before placing a hand gently on Eric’s big bicep. “You better sit down.”</p><p>Eric looked between them, his eyes searching their faces carefully for clues, then his eyes grew wide and the color drained from his face. He sat heavily on the edge of the biobed. “No, he’s not, is he? No, he can’t be...Is he?”</p><p>“No!” Joaquin and Suzette said simultaneously, realizing what Eric thought their hesitation meant. Suzette wrapped her arm around Eric and rubbed his back reassuringly while Joaquin pulled a couple of chairs close for them.</p><p>“Khan is alive,” Joaquin said as he sat down in front of Eric.</p><p>“But he’s not here,” Suzette added as she claimed the other chair, her hand now rubbing Eric’s knee.</p><p>Eric let out a long breath and looked down at them from his perch on the biobed, his hand moved to grasp Suzette’s. “Alright, I’m listening.”</p><p>They told him the whole story and Eric listened with a slight frown and no interruptions. He read Khan’s letter just as silently and smiled a bit when they got to Suzette’s first day awake on the station.</p><p>“He must’ve been so lonely and heartbroken,” Eric finally said, when they ran out of things to tell him. “A whole year, alone, trying to get us back and...twelve dead.” He rubbed the letter between his fingers. “I’m glad he’s found someone though, you know?” He looked at them with red rimmed eyes. “He never would have among us. You think he’s happy?”</p><p>Suzette got up and Eric engulfed her in his arms. She kissed his cheek. “I’m sure he is,” she said, her own voice cracking a little. Eric looked at Joaquin, he held an arm out for him and motioned for him to join in. Joaquin smiled as he did, Khan might not be with them but he had made them a family and they were slowly reclaiming that.</p><p>“I love you, guys,” Eric said after a long moment and squeezed them until their bones shifted. “Now,” he said letting go of them and wiping his eyes. “I always wanted to be a father but...how the hell are we gonna raise two thousand babies?”</p><p>Suzette huffed. “Don’t look at me, why do you think we woke you up?”</p><p>“Hey now!” Eric said, smiling much like a child himself. He hopped off the biobed and stretched. “Before you saddle me down with a bunch of kids, I’d like to see more of this future. Where do we begin?”</p><p>Joaquin and Suzette exchanged a glance. “The food,” they said.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Joaquin woke up the next morning feeling relaxed for the first time since his awakening. With both Eric and Suzette now also awake, it felt like some balance had been restored. He still didn’t feel ready for his new role as leader, nor was he confident the others would simply accept him as such, but maybe with Eric and Suzette on his side, they would, eventually.</p><p>
  <em>“Is that Joaquin’s room?”</em>
</p><p>Joaquin smiled at the booming voice outside his room and the fumbled replies of the security officers. “Enter,” he said when the chime sounded.</p><p>Eric poked his head in with a grin as soon as the door opened. “Were you planning on letting me have breakfast alone?” he complained playfully as he stepped inside and gave Joaquin’s rooms a once over. “These rooms are amazing, considering we’re in space. Much roomier than a cryotube.”</p><p>“I thought you’d be sleeping in,” Joaquin said, smiling at his friend. “Suzette spends most of her mornings with the doctors, learning the ropes of modern medicine.”</p><p>“Yeah I know, she came by my room before she headed there. She’s the reason I’m up so early but, despite waking me, she had no time to grab a bite with me.”</p><p>Joaquin shook his head. “Let me get dressed and we’ll go to the mess hall.”</p><p>He saw Eric hesitate. “I thought we might eat here. The mess hall was fun yesterday but I’d like to talk a bit without being stared at by everyone.”</p><p>Joaquin nodded. “Go get comfortable then,” he told him as he grabbed his diet card and headed to the food synthesizer. “Pancakes?”</p><p>“Of course pancakes,” Eric said as he sat down on Joaquin’s sofa and stretched out his long legs. “Don’t tell me you’re still having those healthy meals.”</p><p>“It’s not about being healthy,” Joaquin said, synthesizing pancakes for Eric and an omelet for himself. “I just don’t like sweets first thing in the morning.”</p><p>“Because you’re an old man,” Eric said with a smirk.</p><p>“I’m only a couple of years older than you,” Joaquin said as he put their breakfast on the table. “Unless you meant mentally? In that case, it's true I am much older than you.”</p><p>Eric chuckled and pulled his plate closer. “Suzette tells me you picked up drawing?” he said while cutting a large piece off his pancakes with his fork and shoveling it whole into his mouth.</p><p>Joaquin knew where Eric was getting at, despite the man’s nonchalant attitude. He put his own fork down and got up again to retrieve his papers. “Here,” he said, returning to the sofa and placing them on the table next to Eric. “Don’t get syrup on them.”</p><p>Eric swallowed his mouthful and pushed his plate to the side before picking up the papers. “You wrote him a letter,” he said, looking up at Joaquin.</p><p>“Read it, if you want,” Joaquin said. “I doubt he ever will.”</p><p>He must’ve sounded a certain way because Eric's expression turned sorrowful. “You never know, Jo,” the big guy said and began reading. He put the letter down when he was done and took a deep breath. “If it’s alright with you, I think we should all write him letters,” he smiled sadly. “Just in case.”</p><p>Joaquin realized then why Khan could never say no to Eric. “Of course, maybe we can write everything and bind it into a book, some day.”</p><p>Eric’s smile was bright as he picked up the next piece of paper but it slowly faded away. “Damn, Jo, Suzette was right, it looks just like him.” He stared at the drawing for a moment longer and looked back at him. “How are you holding up?”</p><p>Joaquin frowned. “I’m fine, I mean, it's a lot to take in but if we work together…”</p><p>“Not what I meant, Jo, and you know it,” Eric said and turned the drawing so Joaquin could see it. “We all loved him but your feelings were...a bit different, am I wrong?”</p><p>Joaquin shifted nervously in his seat. “All four of us were closer than the others, Eric.”</p><p>“I’ve seen the way you looked at him when you thought no one was paying attention,” Eric said softly as he put the drawing down over the letter. “Why did you never tell him?”</p><p>Joaquin sighed, had he really been that obvious? “Because, I was a brother to him and I accepted that a long time ago. You said it yourself, he never found or would find, someone among us. There was no point in putting that on his shoulders as well.”</p><p>Eric made a sound at the back of his throat that could’ve been agreement or disagreement. He picked up the next drawing and studied it with a grim expression. Joaquin knew exactly how Eric felt at that moment. They didn’t know that man, they would never get <em>to</em> know him, was he worth it? With a pang of sadness, Joaquin realized that Eric had been secretly rooting for him and Khan to get together.</p><p>“His name is Riddick,” Joaquin began, not sure which of them he was trying to reassure, “and from everything captain Kirk told me, he is madly in love with Khan, will do anything for him... he’ll look after him.” He huffed a laugh. “Not that Khan ever needed anyone looking after him or otherwise.”</p><p>Eric stared at him until Joaquin squirmed in his seat. “You’re wrong, Jo. He always needed us, maybe even more than we needed him. Family is everything to Khan.” He stacked the papers back in order and leaned back on the sofa. “That’s why we need to make sure that he still has one in the future.”</p><p>Joaquin frowned. “Well, that’s the idea.”</p><p>Eric shook his head. “I don’t mean just raise those babies and get busy making more. This book you joked about, these letters, let's do it and go a step further. Let's make sure every single generation from now until, wherever he is, knows who Khan Noonien Singh is and what they owe him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I did it. I finally managed to write another chapter :) Sorry for taking longer than usual with these new stories but work has been very stressful and my muse is being a willful brat. I hope you'll enjoy this latest chapter though!</p><p>Big thank you to LiteraryHedonism for all their support! And a big thank you to everyone who left me kudos/comments.</p><p>LLAP &lt;3 Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well? How’s Eric?” Leonard asked as Suzette walked confidently into sickbay.</p>
<p>“Fit as a fiddle, though a bit grumpy for waking him this early,” she said, handing him the medical tricorder she had borrowed last night. “See for yourself.”</p>
<p>Leonard took the tricorder and studied the readings. “Ah, yes, I can see the grumpiness right there. What did you prescribe to him for it?”</p>
<p>Suzette chuckled and leaned back on the biobed. “Breakfast with Joaquin. So, what am I learning today?”</p>
<p>Bones held up a device he had used far too often on Jim. “This here is an osteo-regenerator. A standard component of any Starfleet medical or emergency kit.”</p>
<p>Suzette took the device from his hand and studied it. “How well does it work?”</p>
<p>Leonard smiled. “It can heal a fracture within minutes. In fact I used this to heal Khan’s fractured ribs.” He regretted his casual words the moment he saw the worry in Suzette’s eyes as she looked up from the device to him.</p>
<p>“He was injured enough to need your assistance?”</p>
<p>“Well, no,” Leonard said truthfully. “Riddick dragged him to me, he was already well on his way to healing, but Riddick and I saw no reason to prolong his pain.”</p>
<p>Suzette smiled. “I never thought I’d meet a doctor I liked, Doctor, but I like you.” Her smile grew to a grin. “It’s also nice to know there’s someone there to bully him into taking care of himself.”</p>
<p>“You can call me Leonard, you know. I take it that that was your job before? Bullying Khan I mean.” It was an amusing mental image. Though Suzette was an Augment, and had the strength to prove it, she was still of a smaller build than Khan.</p>
<p>“That’s what sisters are for. Khan never stopped, never slowed down.” Her smile faded. “Jo and I have some big shoes to fill...and I miss him.”</p>
<p>Leonard wasn’t sure what to say. After all, even though he had come to realize that Khan was not the monster they had originally thought, he was still the villain in their story. To Suzette, however, he was a beloved, lost brother. He remembered something then. “So, we should begin assembling your very own medical kit.” He retrieved one of his own kits and emptied it on the biobed. “Every time you master something, which won’t take you long, we’ll add it to your kit,” he said, picking up the things Suzette had learned how to use so far and placing them back into the kit. “You’ll be an unofficial medical officer in no time.”</p>
<p>She smiled again, probably seeing right through his efforts to cheer her up. “And what will be the next tool for my kit?” She held up the osteo-regenerator. “This?”</p>
<p>“Yes and this.” Leonard picked up a small palm sized container. “It’s a biological sample container. It might be small but it has its very own stasis field and a sterile lock.”</p>
<p>Suzette frowned at the container. “I suppose it could be useful,” she said hesitantly.</p>
<p>“It will be, for what I’m about to give you. Can you keep a secret?”</p>
<p>“Do bears shit in the woods?”</p>
<p>Leonard laughed, a woman after his own sarcastic heart. “Wait here,” he said and went to his office. He unlocked his medical safe and retrieved three vials, he briefly wondered if what he was doing was wise but he also felt that he had no right to these, but they could mean the world to Suzette. His mind made up, he went back to Suzette. “These are yours now,” he said and gave her the vials.</p>
<p>Suzette took the vials and held them up to the light. “Blood?” she asked.</p>
<p>Leonard took a deep breath. “Khan’s blood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought Cassio was the broody one.”</p>
<p>Eric’s words startled Joaquin out of his thoughts, he smiled apologetically at his friend. “I’m not being a good tour guide, am I?”</p>
<p>“You kinda suck at it, actually,” Eric said, grinning down at him. “What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>Joaquin sighed, he looked ahead at the corridor they were walking down on. “Have you ever looked forward to something so much that the waiting is like a physical ache but at the same time you dread the moment it’ll happen?”</p>
<p>Eric rumbled thoughtfully next to him. “You’re worried about the others. That they won’t accept the terms you negotiated with the Federation?”</p>
<p>Joaquin snorted. “I wasn’t the one that negotiated those terms, I was just told what they are. No, I think everyone will see that this is the best we could hope for.”</p>
<p>“Then what? ...oh.”</p>
<p>Joaquin glanced at Eric from the corner of his eye. “So you see it too.”</p>
<p>Eric shrugged his broad shoulders. “It’s a possibility, but just one possibility. You know Suzette and I will support your claim.” He paused. “Though it might be better to wake those that are sure to fall in line with us first.”</p>
<p>“You know them better than I.”</p>
<p>“Well, you can count on any of Khan’s lab siblings. We know how much Khan trusted you...trusts you...will still trust you? Anyway. It’s Khan’s will so they’ll respect it.”</p>
<p>“Why did he choose me? Why not Suzette?”</p>
<p>Eric looked at him as if he was an idiot. “As much as I love Suzie, she would’ve gone off on a killing spree the moment they woke her and Khan wasn’t there.” He placed a heavy hand on Joaquin’s shoulder. “Khan made the right choice. Your history taught you caution and patience, he knew you could handle this better than us.” He patted his shoulder roughly and Joaquin had to stumble a couple of steps to keep his balance. “Besides, you might be the new leader but that doesn’t mean you have to do it alone. At least in that, don’t be like him, the world does not rest on your shoulders.”</p>
<p>Joaquin gave Eric a playful grin. “When did you get so wise?”</p>
<p>“I am three hundred years old now, had to happen some time.” They laugh as they reach a turn and head down another long corridor. “No offence, Jo,” Eric said, making a face. “But you really are a sucky tour guide. All I’ve seen so far is corridors.”</p>
<p>“Patience, we’re almost there.”</p>
<p>“How big is this station? I feel like we’ve been walking for hours.”</p>
<p>“Personally, I thought it was massive, but I keep being told it's actually a small station.”</p>
<p>Eric frowned. “I also thought I’d get to see more space, stars at least. It doesn’t have any windows.”</p>
<p>Joaquin smirked. “The station is built inside an asteroid, that’s why you can’t look outside, except...” They reached the end of the corridor and Joaquin pressed the button to open the door there. “In here,” he finished.</p>
<p>Eric’s lips shaped a surprised O as he walked past Joaquin and into the room beyond. “Oh, much better!” he exclaimed, making a straight line for the viewports.</p>
<p>Joaquin smiled as he followed his friend inside then halted as his ears picked up another heartbeat. He turned in the direction of it and saw a startled Neaneye looking up from a padd at them. Eric, who was busy pressing his face against the viewport didn’t even notice the Betazoid.</p>
<p>“We didn’t mean to disturb you, Lady Neaneye,” Joaquin said, keeping his tone low and even. He heard Eric turn with a sharp intake of breath then silence. He looked over and Eric was frozen in place, wide eyed, like a deer caught in the headlights. “May I introduce my brother, Lord Eric Lutjen.”</p>
<p>Eric blinked at the Betazoid then moved at her so fast the poor woman backed away a step before she caught herself and stood her ground. He stopped awkwardly an arms length away and held out his hand.</p>
<p>“Just Eric is fine,” he said sheepishly, his cheeks turning a bright pink.</p>
<p>Neaneye relaxed, her empathic powers probably letting her know the big man had no intention of harming her. She smiled up at Eric and took a step forward to take his large hand in both her own. “A pleasure to meet you, Eric.”</p>
<p>Joaquin looked down in an attempt to hide his grin at the goofy smile Eric gave the Betazoid diplomat as she shook his hand. When he looked up again Neaneye’s cheeks were just as rosy as Eric’s. Joaquin cleared his throat startling both of them. “The Enterprise will be coming into view soon,” he said and gave their still joined hands a pointed look.</p>
<p>Eric gave him a halfhearted glare as Neaneye smiled and let go of his hand. “So you’re here to see Starfleet’s pride and joy?” the Betazoid asked.</p>
<p>“Trying to give Eric a taste of the future,” Joaquin said. “If you’re busy however we can come back another time.”</p>
<p>“No, not at all,” she said, smiling up at Eric again. “I come here because it gets a bit claustrophobic for me inside the station.” She moved to the viewport. Joaquin exchanged a behave glance with Eric before joining her. “Ah, there she is.”</p>
<p>They all looked outside and sure enough the Enterprise was slowly coming into view. </p>
<p>“That’s so much larger than the Botany Bay,” Eric said when they had a full view of the ship.</p>
<p>“And she’s fast too,” Joaquin added, his excitement for the ship returning now that Eric was seeing it for the first time. “What they call Warp 1 is the speed of light. The Enterprise can go up to Warp 8.”</p>
<p>Eric whistled his admiration. “No shit?” he said and then stood straight. “I’m sorry, Lady Neaneye, I didn’t mean to be rude.”</p>
<p>Neaneye seemed surprised at first, then laughed. “Oh, I’ve heard far worse from your sister. Please express yourself freely around me.” She looked at Joaquin. “I bet you can’t wait until you move there, at least for a while.”</p>
<p>“Move there?” Joaquin asked.</p>
<p>Neaneye frowned. “No one told you yet? Once they wake up more of your people they will be moving you to the Enterprise. The station was not made to host so many people.”</p>
<p>Eric leaned slightly closer. “Will you be there?” he asked, his blue eyes hopeful.</p>
<p>Neaneye smiled, her eyes practically sparkling as she looked up at Eric. “Of course, I go where you go.”</p>
<p>Joaquin tried not to roll his eyes. So much for keeping things professional. He looked back at the ship. “It must have thousands of officers, how will they make room for us?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure of the crew numbers exactly, I believe the Enterprise has a complement of two thousand officers but can fit at least four times those numbers. I do know you will have a whole deck all to yourselves.”</p>
<p>Joaquin exchanged another glance with Eric, it seemed like they were thinking the same thing. They’d be limited to that one deck. “I see,” he said, not taking his eyes off the ship.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Neaneye said, placing a gentle hand on his arm. “There will be plenty of things to keep you busy there. Much more than this station can offer. You will see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock stood with a drink in his hand, watching as the Augments mixed seamlessly with everyone in the meeting room. Joaquin, the most reserved of the three, was surprisingly at ease trading insults with Ambassador Gav, while Suzette was engaged in an animated discussion with Phell'nun, the Andorian representative, and Jim. The two women laughed loudly at something that made Jim blush, causing many to turn and watch them. Spock frowned as he looked around for the third and latest addition to the Augment project.</p>
<p>“Looking for me?”</p>
<p>Spock barely controlled his body from reacting as he turned in the direction of the voice. “Mr. Lutjen,” he said, trying to sound polite. He hadn’t even seen the large Augment circling the room to come up behind him.</p>
<p>“Eric,” the Augment said with a smile. “A people watcher, are you? Or just making sure we behave? Spock, right?”</p>
<p>Spock stared at the large man not sure which question to answer first. “I am, indeed, Spock.”</p>
<p>Eric took a swing from his drink before speaking. “Yeah, the one that doesn’t like us.” He grinned.</p>
<p>Spock stood straighter. “You are mistaken, I am Vulcan, we don’t have such emotions.” </p>
<p>Eric eyed him a moment then chuckled. “If you say so, but you didn’t deny it.”</p>
<p>Spock opened his mouth to do just that when the Augment winked at him. He closed his mouth and tilted his head. “I see. You are...teasing me.”</p>
<p>Eric laughed and this time heads turned towards them. Spock noticed the frowns of confusion when they saw who Eric was talking with. His eyes met Joaquin’s across the room and Spock suspected it was as much confusion as suspicion that creased the skin between the Augment’s eyebrows.</p>
<p>Eric’s laughter died down and the man made a humming sound. “Or is it Jo you have an issue with?”</p>
<p>“There is no...issue,” Spock said, putting his hands behind his back. At Eric’s look he added. “Just a misunderstanding.”</p>
<p>“Misunderstandings are usually solved with dialogue,” Eric said and actually patted Spock’s shoulder. “Stop sulking, brother and come join us.”</p>
<p>At first Spock thought Eric was speaking to him, he hadn’t raised his tone at all, but the big man’s eyes were fixed on Joaquin. Spock saw Joaquin say something to Ambassador Gav and they both headed their way. Spock thought that perhaps he needed to investigate a bit more into the Augments hearing abilities.</p>
<p>“About the Tellarites,” Spock began, unsure how to explain it to Eric.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Eric prompted curiously.</p>
<p>“Try not to punch him,” Spock finished.</p>
<p>“Ambassador Gav,” Joaquin said once he and the Tellarite had joined them. “This big lump of a man is my brother, Lord Eric Lutjen.”</p>
<p>Ambassador Gav snorted disdainfully and rubbed his large belly. “Well, they say the bigger they are the slower they are. Are you slow, big man?”</p>
<p>“Uh...pardon?” Eric said, glancing at Joaquin who was trying not to grin.</p>
<p>“Ha! That answers my question,” the Tellarite said victoriously.</p>
<p>Eric blinked down at the much smaller alien then leaned closer to Spock. “I see what you mean,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“What?” the Ambassador squealed. “What did this emotionally constipated Vulcan have to say about me?” </p>
<p>“It’s Commander Spock, Ambassador,” Spock said calmly. “We’ve met before.”</p>
<p>“I know who you are! You think I’m an idiot?” the Tellarite said, making offended snorting noises.</p>
<p>Spock raised an eyebrow, and turned to Eric, the Augment’s eyes were wide with shock and confusion but he didn’t show any signs of aggression. “Tellarites have a propensity toward strong emotions and thrive on arguments. Insults are their way of conversing. There’s no real offence meant, however.”</p>
<p>“Pah!,” Ambassador Gav exclaimed. “Leave it to a Vulcan to make things awkward!” He looked at Eric. “I hope the next time we meet you’ll at least have showered. You stink worse than your brother!” He snorted in disdain one more time, winked at Joaquin, and walked away to join his Tellarite companions.</p>
<p>“You should see your face!” Joaquin cackled as soon as the Tellarite was out of earshot.</p>
<p>Eric blinked at his brother. “I’m surprised you put up with that.”</p>
<p>“I believe Mr. Weiss and Ambassador Gav have been spending quite an amount of time together,” Spock said.</p>
<p>Joaquin stopped laughing but he was still smiling. “He’s actually quite intelligent and good company. It’s refreshing too, not having to worry about insulting someone.”</p>
<p>Eric looked at Joaquin with narrowed eyes. “Well played, Jo, you know I’ll get you back for this.”</p>
<p>Joaquin smirked and took a bow. “Welcome to the twenty third century, brother dear. How are you liking meeting aliens so far?”</p>
<p>“Thanks, and I think I’ll stick to Vulcans,” Eric said and grinned at Spock.</p>
<p>“Well,” Joaquin said, and respectfully inclined his head at Spock. “Vulcan’s do have a certain decorum that is also appealing.”</p>
<p>Spock returned the gesture, accepting the compliment. He couldn’t help but wonder though what these two Augments would do if they knew that it was him that had caught their leader in the end. “It is our differences that have made the Federation so successful.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Joaquin said. “Ma etek natyan. Teretuhr lau shetau etek weh-lo’uk do hau-ov t’on etek.”</p>
<p>Spock’s eyebrows shot up, not only because Joaquin spoke Vulcan to him but also because it had been perfectly executed. “Nam-tor yeht,” he managed to reply, he was actually so surprised that he could not think of anything else to say.</p>
<p>“Ma what now?” Eric asked, looking between them.</p>
<p>“Doctor Sasak has been teaching us some Vulcan,” Joaquin explained.</p>
<p>“It translates to ‘We have differences. Together, may we become greater than the sum of both’,” Spock added. “Your pronunciation is perfect. I haven’t met a human thus far that has mastered it so quickly and perfectly, it took my mother years and even Uhura still struggles with some words.”</p>
<p>Joaquin smiled. “You flatter me, Spock, but I wouldn’t go as far as to claim I mastered it. I still have a lot to learn. Your language is however a very pleasing challenge and I have a lot of time on my hands. Perhaps you could help me. Dungi gol-tor nash-veh vuhrgwau.”</p>
<p>Spock inclined his head. Joaquin had managed to impress him and perhaps he could now see more clearly now why Jim was so fascinated by the man. “Nam-tor nash-veh kunli ar’kada k’odu.”</p>
<p>“Oi,” Eric said. “Hold with the Vulcan, at least until I learn it too.”</p>
<p>Joaquin snorted. “The Tellarite was right, you are slow.”</p>
<p>“Be thankful we’re in public, Jo,” Eric said, but his grin cancelled his threat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim smiled politely at yet another joke the Andorian woman made at his expense. It seemed stories of his escapades were more widely spread than he had thought and Suzette was delighted to hear all of them. Jim blushed at a particular one that involved a tribble.</p>
<p>“That’s not what happened,” he mumbled, causing the two women to laugh loudly.</p>
<p>The conference had gone extremely well, the Federation representatives had loved Suzette and Eric, and had given their full support for the Augment Project to go ahead full swing. They would start waking the rest of the Augments in groups as soon as Deck 4 on Enterprise was ready to receive them. Which shouldn’t be more than a couple of days.</p>
<p>Jim’s eyes kept straying over to the three men he had least expected to form a group during this reception. At first his attention was caught by Eric’s loud laughter, he had nearly spat his drink when he saw that it was Spock the big Augment was talking to. Eric’s open expression was a direct opposite to Spock’s stoic one, though it didn’t seem to bother the Augment at all. The big man even patted Spock’s shoulder as if the two were old friends.</p>
<p>Jim’s second shock and anxiety wave came when Joaquin, with the Tellarite Ambassador in tow, went to join the other two. Their discussion quickly became animated with the Tellarite there, Jim could understand that. Even Spock seemed amused by it, the signs were subtle but Jim knew his friend well enough to read some of his moods. He saw Spock say something to a very confused Eric which caused the Tellarite to leave their company in a huff. Joaquin laughed and Spock responded to something Eric said with a slight raise of an eyebrow that indicated he was in on a joke.</p>
<p>Jim sighed and relaxed a bit as the three seemed to be getting along. In fact, Spock seemed to be warming up to Joaquin, in his own way.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing Eric can’t mediate,” Suzette said and smirked when Jim looked at her in surprise. “We Augments are spirited, arguments break out all the time, he’s used to being the peacemaker.”</p>
<p>Jim smiled and drank from his forgotten drink. “Maybe he should become your diplomat then.”</p>
<p>Just then Neaneye entered the room and Eric made a beeline for her with barely a word at Spock and Joaquin. Both Augment and Betazoid had wide, goofy smiles as they greeted each other.</p>
<p>“Oh, I think he already found a mentor for that,” Phell'nun said, pointing her glass at Neaneye and Eric, her antennae twitching as she chuckled.</p>
<p>“Seems so,” Jim said, smiling at the odd couple. His worried eyes turned back to Spock who was now alone with Joaquin and found his friend watching him back. Spock nodded at him before returning his attention back to Joaquin and the two resumed their discussion even with Eric absent.</p>
<p>Jim felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest and returned to his own conversation with a more playful mood. It was time to pay back Phell'nun for all her teasing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone!</p>
<p>I did a bit of time skipping in this chapter to get things moving. I hope you'll enjoy it and comments are always welcome.<br/>I big thank you to all of you for your support and especially to LiteraryHedonism for all their help! Check out their stories, awesome goodness!</p>
<p>Be safe! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>